fairy tale season 4
by kyubi2008
Summary: Seven year has passed since the main members of fairy tale were frozen in time on Tenrou Island and after returning to Magnolia town their discovered that Sabertooth is now the strongest guild in the Fiore Kingdom. Based after strike witches season 3 and during star wars the clone wars season 5
1. Shadow becomes a female

Chapter 151 - Switch! Shadow becomes like Ranma Saotome?

Two year have passed since Shadow was dismissed from the 501st joint fighter wing due to the obliteration of Petersburg and in that time Shadow as become an 16 year old teenager and had finely completed is training in the spirit world with his new appearance consisting of a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges still with an exposed right arm. He also wears a decorated collar with large straps connected it to his black stripes and has a flame decorated dark shirt, with matching pants and shoes. He also sports a white moon pendent which was easily visible due to it being worn around his neck. He also had a light Excalibur strapped to his back.

"Your training as finely been complete and now it's time for you to return back and help your fellow witches fight the Neuroi threat which still exists." High priestess said

"Ice sprit hear my call, I summon thy, awaken Ice Dragon of oblivion." Shadow replied

Shadow's ice hex shinned as ice shot up from the ground before an ice spree formed and as it exploded the ice dragon of oblivion appeared and said "You summon me master." He then jumped on back of ice dragon of oblivion but as he flew towards the opening spiritual gates a time Distortion happen which suddenly caused Shadow to disappear from the spirit world.

"I feel the darkness is coming but beware Shadow as after the obliteration of Petersburg the darkness within you as grow a lot stronger." High priestess was thinking

Meanwhile the fugitive Ahsoka had escaped into the criminal depths of the Coruscant underworld after she escaped from a Republic military base however following her escape the Jedi council quickly dispatched Commander Skywalker with a team of 501st Legion clone troopers led by Captain Rex and Commander Skywalker is dispatched with a team of 501st Legion clone troopers led by Captain Rex and Master Koon with a team of Clone shock troopers led by Commander Wolffe into the under levels Coruscant. While Ahsoka and Ventress Finally reached the warehouse on level 1315 which was location to where Letta Turmond obtained the nano-droids.

"I kept up my part of deal and now it up to you to keep your half of the deal." Ventress said

Ahsoka then tried to reassure Ventress only to find that Ventress herself had already disappeared leaving Ahsoka to investigate the warehouse by herself. She was complete unaware however that Ventress had already been attacked and rendered unconscious with both her lightsabers and helmet Missing. Then Suddenly the mystery assailant attacks Ahsoka and engages her into a duel.

"Ventress I thought we had a deal." Ahsoka said

The duel carried on for a short while but Ahsoka was steadily losing and before long the assailant used the Force to push crate after crate of supplies towards her. Ahsoka stood in a defence stance but suddenly a time Distortion happen and as a dark spree fade out the create stroke the ice dragon of oblivion with Shadow on top and looking at the mystery assailant.

"Master I think he ready to launch an attack at us." Ice dragon said

"roar of the firestorm!" Shadow shouted

Shadow witches ears and tail came out as he unleashed his roar of fire storm in which he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth before it stroke and turned the mystery assailant into ashes before Ahsoka then force jumped in front of Shadow.

"Do you mind if ask who you are as that is not power of the force." Ahsoka said

"So this is not the strike witch universe." Shadow replied

"That still does not answer by question!" Ahsoka shouted

"or how about I give you a lift and together we can escape from here." Shadow said

Shadow offered his hand to Ahsoka and because she wanted to prove her innocence she gladly took up Shadow offer as she glad hand hold of his hand. The ice dragon of oblivion then flew up and head towards exit of the warehouse after she had climb onto the back of the ice dragon just as both commander Skywalker and Master Koon arrived and saw her fly towards exit of Coruscant underworld.

"I don't what that was sky walker but it seems that she an accomplice." Koon said

"Not matter what Koon we must head back to the Jedi temple and belief Master Yoda with this new information as Ahsoka and her accomplice will not escape our grasp again." Anakin replied

Death's Head Caucus guild was renowned for trio of powerful mages who specialize in assassinations and Mage themselves are members of Trinity Raven. Inside of the Death's Head Caucus guild team leader Ikaruga ordered member Vidaldus to stand in the far corner as she pure a curse liquid on her Mugetsu-Ryu which caused it to fizz.

"Alright Ikaruga I will be sending you undercover to the fairy tale guild since their main members have return back to the guild." Ikaruga said

"They will instantly recognise me even before I enter the fairy tale guild." Vidaldus replied

"I will Simple strike you with my now cursed Mugetsu-Ryu which in turn will change into a female and with that you should easy be able to get into fairy tale special since we are all powerful mages."

Another member of the Trinity Rave called Fukuro looked on as Ikaruga rushed towards Vidaldus with her cursed Mugetsu-Ryu already draw but before it struck Vidaldus a time Distortion happen which caused both Shadow and Ahsoka to clashing land into the Death's Head Caucus guild. The cursed Mugetsu-Ryu instead struck Shadow and blasted him into wall as he was Inside of a light and darkness aqua jet.

"Leave him alone! Ahsoka shouted

Ahsoka used the force push to blasted Ikaruga into the wall before she Jedi jumped directly in front of Shadow. She then immediately drew her duel green and yellow lightsabers as she stood in an offence stance.

"Am sorry about hitting your boyfriend but can we just forget about it and become friends." Ikaruga said

"Shadow you alright!" Ahsoka shouted

The three Trinity Rave members were relived as Shadow stood up from a partly destroyed wall however immediately after seeing Ahsoka's lightsabers he quickly disarms Ahsoka as he said "We have to negotiate as violence is not an answer."

"I should kill you right now as Shadow is not the same as when I first met him." Ahsoka said

"Let me try something." Ikaruga replied

Ikaruga quickly glad and threw a bucket of cold water over Shadow which in turned changed him into a female with her appearance consisting of a light-coloured mantle, held closed on the front by a ring, over a strapless, dark dress, with a revealing neckline that exposes her Gigantic amount of ample cleavage and a series of light-coloured squares adorning its lower part, which had a light belt circling it around Shadow's waist and dark boots. She also had a light Excalibur strapped to her back. Immediately after changing into a female she violently drew her light before charging forwards and stabbing Fukuro who die almost instantly.

"He was sure prefect male wizards as I never felt a thing." Shadow laughed evilly

"Shadow what happen to you!" Ahsoka shouted

Shadow then turned around to Vidaldus before she then violently uses her wind magic to spin around and create a tornado which attains at wind speed of 300 mph. She then beheaded Vidaldus using her light Excalibur with Ikaruga quickly turning to Ahsoka as she saw Shadow licking her lips.

"Quickly Ahsoka glad the hot water bucket and throw it over Shadow!" Ikaruga shouted

"Right I do it now Ikaruga." Ahsoka replied

Ahsoka quick glad and threw the bucket of hot water over shadow before she could charge towards Ikaruga and with his appearance consisting of a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges still with an exposed right arm. He also wears a decorated collar with large straps connected it to his black stripes and has a flame decorated dark shirt, with matching pants and shoes. He also sports a white moon pendent which was easily visible due to it being around his neck. He also had a light Excalibur strapped to his back.

"You sure did a good job Ahsoka by taking them down since negotiates broke down." Shadow said

"But.." Ahsoka replied

"Anyway Ahsoka shall we leave this place and head towards Magnolia Town!" Shadow shouted

Shadow and Ahsoka were about to leave the Death's Head Caucus guild with their weapons de drew but the leader of Trinity Rave Ikaruga who had already de drew her weapon blocked their path as she said "I know that I will always be safe around you Shadow and because of that reason I am official joining your team." Shadow then push passed Ikaruga before he opened the Death's Head Caucus guild door and shouted "move out team Britannia."

To be continued….


	2. And So, We Aim for the Top

Chapter 152- And So, We Aim for the Top

Magnolia town has a population of 60,000 inhabitants, and is a merchant city that has been prosperous in Magic since the ancient era. Such reputation was supported by the fact that the town now housed a non-strongest Guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail as most of the remaindering fairy tail members were just barely able to stop Twilight Ogre from taking over. Most of returning fairy tale guild members had made back to the First Fairy Tail Building which was partly owned by the magic council which was the part of government which was responsible for the supervision of magic.

The fairy tale building itself laid in the southern part of Magnolia town not far from the coast and was located near Fairy Hills and Caldia Cathedral. Inside of the fairy tail guild building all of the fairy tail guild members were partying as they celebrated the return of the main fairy tail guild members.

"Hey does any know why we have not relived any missions yet!" Natsu shouted

"You must not have heard then." Mirajane said

"So Mirajane what is information that we have not heard." Erza replied

"In the seven years which you were frozen a new guild as rose up and our status of being strongest in Fiore has been replaced by Sabertooth." Gildart replied back

"And I am also guessing that we have power gap of seven years." Lucy shouted

While in the southern coast of Magnolia Town was the location of the Twilight Ogre guild building with building itself being a Japanese style building which also included massive gates, a pair of spiked giant horns, It also had the words Make money on the Ogre face with two crossed spikes and the name was displayed in a green Japanese ornament. Near the Twilight Ogre guild building was a newly built Magnolia town bar.

The interior of the bar, like the exterior, is composed almost completely of wood. There are several wooden cafeteria tables spread across the room. There are multiple portraits hanging on the walls of the building in addition there are several potted plants on the high beams. At Far East end of Magnolia town bar were the drinking Team Britannia but heading towards them was Thibault and his Guild mates.

"I suggest you pay us around 250,000,000 jewels or otherwise we will inform the magic council that the leader of team Trinity Raven is currently within Magnolia town." Thibault said

"Well I also suggest that you Twilight Ogre members run long with your tail in between your legs." Ikaruga replied

"Maybe this will force you into submission!" Thibault shouted

Thibault then disrespectfully threw a bucket of cold water over them and started to laugh afterwards but he soon fell silent along with the other Twilight Ogre members as they saw Shadow change into a female with her appearance consisting of a light-coloured mantle, held closed on the front by a ring, over a strapless, dark dress, with a revealing neckline that exposes her Gigantic amount of ample cleavage and a series of light-coloured squares adorning its lower part, which had a light belt circling it around Shadow's waist and dark boots. She also had a light Excalibur strapped to her back. Immediately after changing into a female she violently shouted "How dare you disrespect me." Before her witches ears and tail came out as she unleashed a violently hurricane which blasted Thibault and his Guild mates directly into bar and caused the selves of booze to fall down on them and break.

"Ikaruga told you to run but you refused as we can't even stop her!" Ahsoka shouted

While in the East Forest of Magnolia Town Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, and Gray had just arrived at Porlyusica's house. The outside of the house was like a hollow tree and in the middle there was a fairly large room located inside. Stocks have been pierced in a few areas, with windows and a massive ornate door. They were also a few paths around it and along with a few stairs which lead up to the main entrance.

"Wendy are you sure that she help strengthen our magic." Natsu said

"Am sure she will help us Natsu as she is our Medicinal Advisor." Wendy replied

"Well if not then this would be a waste of time." Gray replied back

The inside of Magnolia town bar was dire chaos as Shadow used her aqua to violently kill the last unnamed member who charged in hoping to provide back up. Thibault and his Guild mates were still laid at bar covered in alcohol as they looked into Shadow evil eyes and beside him on left was Ikaruga and beside the right side of him was Ahsoka.

"You know this place seems like a ghost and so if I were to kill you now then no one would ever find but first all do you were the fairy guild is! Shadow shouted

"No we won't tell where they are as we are their debtors." Thibault said

"Miss lets us deal with them as we will get the location out of them in no time!" Ahsoka and Ikaruga shouted

Shadow then rushed behind Ikaruga before she create a small cushion of wind which accelerated her at 3x normal speed as she drew her Mugetsu-Ryu before she then used her Yasha's Empty Flash to slice off both of Thibault curly hair. Shadow then nodded at Ahsoka and as he scream due to the loss of his curly hair she then Jedi jumped directly in front him before drawing her duel green and yellow lightsaber and placing in an x shape around his neck.

"She asked you a question and if don't answer then I will behead right as it seems you already lose your curly hair." Ahsoka said

"Alright! The fairy tail guild is located in the southern part and lies about 4-5 kilometers up the Magnolia central path not far from the cost and near both Fairy Hills and Caldia Cathedral." Thibault said scared

Before they lefted the almost destroyed Magnolia town bar Ahsoka Jedi jumped behind a hidden hot water pie as she used her force push to rip pipe from the wall causing the hot water to leak and splash on Shadow which in turn change her back into male Shadow with his appearance consisting of a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges still with an exposed right arm. He also wears a

Team Britannia headed towards exit of the destroyed Magnolia town bar but not before an hot water piped burst with leaking water itself splashing over Shadow which in turn changed her back into male Shadow with his appearance consisting of a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges still with an exposed right arm. He also wears a decorated collar with large straps connected it to his black stripes and has a flame decorated dark shirt, with matching pants and shoes. He also sports a white moon pendent which was easily visible due to it being around his neck. He also had a light Excalibur strapped to his back.

"Alright move team Britannia." Shadow said

The interior of Porlyusica's house has been hollowed out and create a fairly large room. It's decorated rather sparsely without too much furniture. The furniture itself consisted of a bed, a working desk, several stumps, and numerous crates and barrels. It also has a large collection of books which were dug in the trunk of the tree. Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, and Gray had already entered Porlyusica's house but Porlyusica herself had already refused to help them.

"Can't you reconsider as you must that were the lowest rank guild throughout of Fiore." Lucy said

"Leave now! As I have already told you that I won't help you strengthen your magic by medicine." Porlyusica replied

"Hold on Porlyusica as your voice and scent seems that of Sky Dragon Grandine!" Wendy shouted

"Wendy I am not Grandine but I am the Edolas counterpart of Grandine who thrown into earth land via anima may years earlier due to direction I relived from Grandine." Porlyusica said

"First though Porlyusica what is that letter over there." Natsu replied

"O yes Natsu that letter is written instructions for two advanced spells that Grandine failed to teach Wendy." Porlyusica replied

The first floor of fairy tale building resemble that of the old building but much larger in size with more tables and benches as well as several long beams supporting the wooden mezzanines present on both sides of the hall with a similarly long counter occupying the wall to the right from the entrance. Above it is a large banner bearing both name fairy tail along with its symbol. The floor is still made of wood while the upper part of the walls and just below the mezzanines consisted of bricks. The request board is just located immediate to the right of the entrance along with an information desk to the immediate left. A few meters in front of them were two dozen restaurant tables that stretch across the length of the room. The tables' ends were a large wooden stage that has four staircases behind it on its left and right sides. Two of the staircases lead upstairs and two of them lead down stairs. In the upper right hand corner of the guild, there is a rest/shower room. It also had an Indoor swimming pool to right of the restaurant tables. It also had its own kitchen and next to the kitchen were the rest rooms Next to that room in the lower right hand corner of the guild is a Data Storage Room. There is a library in the lower left hand corner of the room and next to that is a waiting room. To the left of that is a storage room which is located next to a second rest/shower room. Behind the stage of the guild is a large interior swimming pool that is decorated to imitate an outside environment having its edges adorned by plants of various sort and mainly palms and tropical-looking bushes. It also had typical sunbeds complete with beach umbrellas and a Bar.

That night the entire fairy tail guild members were having a wild party especial Cana who was still heavy drinking. While Romeo left Makarov office but immediately after leaving the office Makarov then called over Team Natsu who soon headed toward Makarov office and who soon entered Makarov office.

"You summon us Guild master." Erza said

"Thanks to Romeo information I have decided that Team Natsu will enter the grand magic games which are occurring in three months' time." Makarov replied

"Alright we can't prove that were the strongest guild." Team Natsu shouted expect for Erza

Meanwhile the guild suddenly fell silent as fairy tale guilds door forced push and caused it to bash against the far end wall. The other guild member then became shocked as team Britannia leader Shadow entered the fairy tail guild as her witch ears and tail came out and beside him on left side was Ahsoka who was already in an offense stance with her duel green and yellow lightsabers already draw and beside him on right side was Ikaruga who had already draw her Mugetsu-Ryu.

"We have arrived at fairy tail guild Shadow." Ahsoka and Ikaruga said

"My name is Shadow and an ex member of the 501st joint fighter wing!" Shadow shouted

To be continued….


	3. Song of the Stars

Chapter 153- Song of the Stars

The First Fairy Tail Building door had already been blow off by a force push and lays at far end wall. Team Britannia's two members Ahsoka and Ikaruga jumped in front of Shadow with Ahsoka still in her offense stance and as she still had her duel lightsabers draw. Ikaruga still had her Mugetsu-Ryu and was now in a defence stance but fairy tail members Juvia, Gajeel and Laxus were already to attack especial Juvia was preparing to use her Water lock.

"Hey Juvia I would reconsider using your water magic to eject form this building." Ahsoka said

"I can't allow you to escape, Water Lock." Juvia replied

"No!" Ikaruga shouted

Before Ahsoka and Ikaruga could attack however Juvia had already used her water lock in which she materialize a large circular mass of water before entrapping Team Britannia in an no oxygen water dome. The fairy tale members were soon shocked as Shadow changed into a female Shadow female with her appearance consisting of a light-coloured mantle, held closed on the front by a ring, over a strapless, dark dress, with a revealing neckline that exposes her Gigantic amount of ample cleavage and a series of light-coloured squares adorning its lower part, which had a light belt circling it around Shadow's waist and dark boots. She also had a light Excalibur strapped to her back.

"Impossible as there is no way to which someone can change into a female." Lisanna said

"Team Britannia attack!" Shadow shouted

"Yes Miss." Ahsoka and Ikaruga shouted back

Team Britannia engaged in battle with Juvia, Gajeel and Laxus as Shadow's witches ears and tail came out as she violently used her aqua jet to break the water lock and sent Juvia flying into the wall. Ikaruga then used her Immense Speed to slice Gajeel using her Yasha's Empty Flash before Ahsoka used her Jedi jumped to get in front of Laxus before she then used her Jedi mind tick as she said "these are your enemies which you must destroy."

"Fight Laxus!" Gajeel shouted

"These are our enemies and must be destroyed, Lightning Storm." Laxus said

Laxus used his lighting storm as he was under the mind tick manipulation in which he places both of hands a few inches away from one another with his palms open as he generates a sphere of electricity in between them which rapidly grows in size before sphere is released and the lighting storm blasted though the fairy tale building in unpredictable pattern.

"Requip!" Erza shouted

Reza requip into her Lightning Empress, This armor is golden and light bluish in colour. The breastplate is decorated by golden trimmings, and has thin plates going up to surround Ezra's neck. When she uses this armor, Ezra's head gets adorned by a band with two ribbons on it, and her hair is styled in a long braid. Also, the armours' weapon is a long spear, with a very large blade and a decorated circle resembling a shield attaching it to the shaft, which is adorned by a large ribbon.

"Lighting beam!" Ezra shouted

Erza fires a blue beam of lightning towards Lucy from the tip of the armours' spear which lured the lighting storm towards Erza and as it struck her the Lightning Empress amour resisted the lighting but immediately after stopping the lighting storm shadow drew her light Excalibur and clashed with Erza's spear.

"Why don't come with us for our three mouths training and in that time you study our movements to get ready for the grand magic games." Erza said

"Very well Erza and for now your life will be spared as you have intrigued me." Shadow replied

Shadow jumped back and strapped her light Excalibur back onto her back just as her witches ears and tail disappeared with her also ordering both Ahsoka and Ikaruga to do the same. Ahsoka then de drew her duel lightsabers and Ikaruga de drew her Mugetsu-Ryu. Erza Then requipped into her Robe of Yūen. This armor is like a purple, revealing kimono. It consists of a short sleeveless tunic decorated by many flower motifs, with a revealing cleavage and revealing opening on the sides, exposing much of Erza's chest, held closed by both a large, dark obi, which has a thin red rope tied around it and sports a wide closing ribbon on the back, and by a lighter, smaller white belt, which are both wrapped around a pink, flower-patterned cloth circling Erza's waist on the back and the sides.

"Am sorry miss but it time you return to normal." Ahsoka said

Ahsoka then immediately our a kettle of hot water over Shadow which in turn changed her back into male Shadow with his appearance consisting of a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges still with an exposed right arm. He also wears a decorated collar with large straps connected it to his black stripes and has a flame decorated dark shirt, with matching pants and shoes. He also sports a white moon pendent which was easily visible due to it being worn around his neck. He also had a light Excalibur strapped to his back.

"Team Britannia move out!" Shadow shouted

"Were right behind you Shadow!" Ahsoka and Ikaruga shouted back

"Team Natsu you ready to move out!" Erza shouted

"Were also ready to move out Erza." Team Natsu shouted back

Both team Natsu and team Britannia headed out of a partly destroyed fairy tail guild and as Team Natsu headed towards the Team Britannia leader Shadow said "Ice sprit hear my call, I summon thy, awaken Ice Dragon of oblivion."

Shadow's ice hex shinned as ice shot up from the ground before an ice spree formed and as it exploded the ice dragon of oblivion appeared and said "What is this time Master." Team Britannia then jumped on back of the ice dragon of oblivion but before it could head towards the Akane Resort Lucy Heartfilia of team Natsu rushed over.

"Say Shadow is you a Celestial Spirit Mage like me." Lucy said

"Sort Lucy but instead I am a sprit mage." Shadow replied

Lucy then blushed as she rushed back to team Natsu who were still heading towards the and at same time the ice dragon of oblivion took and headed towards the Akane Resort. A day later and on the second day of training the Celestial Spirit Virgo arrived but before he could get close to the hotel were team Natsu were staying his path was block by team Britannia as Shadow jumped into Virgo path and beside him on left side was Ahsoka who was already in an offense stance with her duel green and yellow lightsabers already draw and beside him on right side was Ikaruga who had already draw her Mugetsu-Ryu.

"So Ahsoka is this the person that you barely sensed." Shadow said

"Yes Shadow but Ikaruga do you know who he is." Ahsoka replied

"Though I don't know if this is one of Lucy celestial sprits it seems that for some reason he as cross from the celestial sprit world." Ikaruga replied back

"Enough! As I really need to speak with team Natsu!" Virgo shouted

"Am sorry but I can't allow you to disrupt our training and I request that you leave otherwise you face, Water spirits hear my call, I summon thee, arises the goddess of water." Shadow said

Then Shadow's witches ears and tail came out as his water Hex shinned which caused a massive water spree to form in skies before it then immediately dissolved which in turn revealed the goddess of water. The goddess of water appearance was of Greek goddesses Aphrodite. She loves wearing jewellery and as extra-large breasts and dons a revealing bikini top. She has two water armlets and wears a blue jewel circlet. She has a Golden water trident which is the basis of her water Magic.

"Celestial spirit Virgo it seems that your master as crush on my master however I will prefer for my master not to break his beliefs and so if you try to attack then I will be forced to kill you." Water goddess said

"Very well and you may be like Greek goddesses Aphrodite but if we should meet in the grand magic games then I will defeat you." Virgo replied

The celestial spirit Virgo and the water goddess disappeared as day broke along with Shadow's witches' ears and tail. Ahsoka de drew her duel lightsabers along with Ikaruga who de drew her Mugetsu-Ryu. Team Natsu then arrived and saw that Team Britannia was already awake with Erza saying "So what you guys do out here this early."

"We were just doing some early morning training." Ikaruga said

"So are really telling th truth." Natsu replied

"Don't question my team Natsu as remember we kill you at any moment!" Shadow shouted

"Please don't see me as same as Natsu." Lucy said

"Well Erza what's your next move as it seems that Lucy Heartfilia as a crush on Shadow." Ahsoka replied

To be continued….


	4. Just Enough Time to Pass Each Other

Chapter 154- Just Enough Time to Pass Each Other

Three months as passed since Team Natsu and Team Britannia left Magnolia town and began training in the Akane Resort but now time of grand magic games as come and with every other participate heading towards the Crocus, the Blooming Capital.

Team Natsu consisting of Erza, Natsu, Gray and Happy were all currently located at Oak Town which was north east of the Worth Woodsea. Inside of the newly built oak town restaurant team Natsu were about to discussed the upcoming grand magic games but before they could a carrier pigeon arrived.

"It seems that this carrier pigeon slip through the open window and that message on is addressed to us." Gray said

"May Erza but are you sure that it was good idea to allow Lucy to go and complete her training with team Britannia." Happy replied

"Don't as in few days we will reunite with Lucy in the flower blooming capital but the other reason why allow Lucy to finish training with Team Britannia is because I am hoping that they will become an official couple as it will be better for fairy tail if team Britannia join us . "Erza replied back

"Right now though we best look at this message and see who requested our help!" Natsu shouted

Meanwhile the ice dragon of oblivion had just entered Balsam Village as the tourists and villages all became shocked due to them seeing a dragon flying above Balsam village. They were however being watched by Uosuke who is a member of Garou Knights the most powerful executioners of Fiore.

"So this Balsam village is a spar town." Ikaruga

"However Shadow I think is being watched as I can sense magical energy nearby." Ahsoka replied

"Well then I think it best if we enjoy Balsam village and wait to see their next move." Shadow replied back

"I just hope that were not walking into a trap." Lucy said

Within the forest near oak town Team Natsu had finely met up with the Independent Guild Crime Sorcière members Jellal, Ultear, and Meldy. The members of team Natsu and Crime Sorcière looked directly at each other in three by three lines. Erza then said "So Jellal what request did you want help with.

"Thanks for coming Erza and reason why I request you is because we have picked up a magical anomaly similar to Zeref's magic within Worth Woodsea which is north east of here." Jellal said

"It impossible for magical anomaly to be like Zeref's magic." Natsu said

"Natsu I know it seems impossible but we can't simple ignore the fact that we have sensed a magical anomaly similar to Zeref's magic." Meldy replied back

"So what are next move then Jella?" Erza shouted

"The only thing we can do is head to Worth Woodsea and check out this magical anomaly." Jella said

"Then are you saying that we may be involved in fight just days away from the start of the grand magi games." Gray replied

Meanwhile as both Team Natsu and Crime Sorcière begin to head towards Worth Woodsea both Ikaruga and Lucy were strip bear with their breasts fully exposed due them being inside of the Balsam village bathhouse however they were complete unaware that Princess Hisui with breasts also fully exposed was also inside the balsam village bathhouse.

"I wonder why Shadow gave us a day off from training." Ikaruga said

"The only thing I can think of is that it about the presence which Ahsoka felt as we flew into Balsam village." Lucy replied

"Hold on a second Lucy as I think I discovered why are being watched." Ikaruga replied back

"Come then Ikaruga we best talk to Princess Hisui as they must reason to why she is here and not in the flower blooming capital crocus." Lucy whispered

While outside of bathhouse heavy rain still started to pour down which in turned changed Shadow into a female with her appearance consisting of a light-coloured mantle, held closed on the front by a ring, over a strapless, dark dress, with a revealing neckline that exposes her Gigantic amount of ample cleavage and a series of light-coloured squares adorning its lower part, which had a light belt circling it around Shadow's waist and dark boots. She also had a light Excalibur strapped to her back.

"Ahsoka are you sensing the same person you sensed earlier." Shadow said

"Yes miss he located on their but what are we going to do." Ahsoka replied

"Simple Ahsoka we will change him and interrogate him." Shadow replied

Shadow and Ahsoka then jumped down with Shadow's witches' ears and tail coming out as she unleashed her ice punch in which she freeze her hands in ice before smashing though the door. The civilians were shocked as Ahsoka used her Jedi speed to get directly in front Uosuke before she then used her Force Choke on Uosuke which began to crush his throat.

"Unless you want to die Uosuke then please tell us why you are watching us after all I love watching people die." Shadow said before she laughed evilly

Uosuke nodded and as he did Shadow turned to Ahsoka and said "Ahsoka you can let him go now." Ahsoka smiled as she replied "Yes miss." Immediately after Ahsoka stop her force choke Uosuke looked into Shadow evilly eyes and said "You are monster who loves nothing more than to kill or dominate your enemies."

"Ahsoka Force Kill him!" Shadow shouted

"The reason why we had been watching you is because we relived a warning letter which states that by day's end Princess Hisui will have been assassinate." Uosuke said

Meanwhile Team Natsu and Crime Sorcière had finely arrived at Worth Woodsea but as they began to investigate Crime Sorcière yet again sense the magical anomaly coming from worth Woodsea with Jellal saying "Erza I sense that the magical anomaly is coming from the Ancient City."

"I will scout ahead Jellal, requip." Erza said

Erza requip into her Black Wing Armor. This armor is black with silver trimming that has silver crosses in several places. It has a revealing silver-edged breastplate and plates flanking her hips that reach down to her waist-guard. The waist-guard leaves the front of Erza's body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark imbuement. She has large plates guarding her legs. She has two wings that have black metal "arms" acting as the wings' leading structure, but the parts used to fly are composed of a membrane-like material. Erza's hair is tied in a ponytail. Immediately after requip into her black wing armor she took off and headed towards the Ancient just as the rest of team Natsu and Crime Sorcière came together.

"So what should we do then Jellal?" Team Natsu shouted

"For now it's safe just to remain here and wait for Erza report as otherwise we could be walking into a trap." Ultear said

Meanwhile that afternoon Uosuke, Shadow and Ahsoka had finely arrived in room 100 of the Balsam Village inn were Princess Hisui, Lucy, Ikaruga, Garou Knight Leader, Garou Knights Member, Kamika and Cosmos who rolled out the map of Balsam village.

"So what our next plan of attack as the assassins could attack while the princess is a sleep." Kamika said

"Princess Hisui you best be ready to be a decoy as otherwise I will kill you myself!" Shadow shouted

"Don't worry Shadow I will be your decoy but as Princess of Fiore I am ordering you to catcher but not kill their leader!" Shadow back

"Shadow we must listen to the princess of Fiore as otherwise we could be arrest for treason by King Toma." Ikaruga and Ahsoka said

"Alright here the plan we will have Princess Hisui standing in the courtyard of the Balsam inn while Lucy guards the left side, Ahsoka will guard right side, Ikaruga will guard the south side and while I take on leader at the north side and the last thing is that were moving tonight." Shadow replied

"Understood Miss." They replied back

That night the Southern Wolves attacked the north side with both Vanish Brothers heading directly towards Princess Hisui but Lucy, Ahsoka and Ikaruga then rushed towards north side with Lucy saying "Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius and Open the Gate of the Ram! Aries!" Lucy then used both the Gate of the Water Bearer Key and Gate of the Ram Key to summon both Aquarius and Aries. Aquarius appearance was of a royal blue Maiden. She has a long blue fish-tail, large breasts, and dons a revealing golden bikini top. She has two gold armlets and wears a blue jewel circlet. She has a longer urn which is the basis of her water Magic and summoned Aries which is a female spirit that resembles a young girl with pink hair, brown eyes and a pair of twisted horns on her head. Aries usually wears clothes based on a wool-like style, white and fluffy.

"Lets us handle these assassins Shadow, Lucy Ahsoka and Ikaruga!" Aquarius and Aries shouted

"Don't make us laugh as not even you guys can protect Princess Hisui." Vanish Brothers said

Before Aquarius, Aries, Lucy, Ahsoka and Ikaruga could attack the Vanish bother however Shadow shouted "I make you dead." Shadow drew and rushed up with her light Excalibur but not even the vanish bothers could move after see shadow's murderous and evil eyes though before she deliver the fate blow Aquarius used her Giant Wave Attack to knock the kettle of hot water out Ahsoka hands and as it splashed onto shadow which in turn she change her back into male shadow with his appearance consisting of appearance consisting of a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges still with an exposed right arm. He also wears a decorated collar with large straps connected it to his black stripes and has a flame decorated dark shirt, with matching pants and shoes. He also sports a white moon pendent which was easily visible due to it being worn around his neck. He also had a light Excalibur strapped to his back.

"Am sorry my darling Shadow but we should let the Garou Knights take them into custody as otherwise and just like Lucy, Ahsoka and Ikaruga said you guys could arrest for treason." Aquarius said

To be continued….


	5. Crocus, the Blooming Capital

Chapter 155- Crocus, the Blooming Capital

Crocus is the capital of Fiore and the location of the grand magic games with Crocus itself being by far the largest town due to be described as much larger than tit's counterpart located within Kingdom of Edolas. It also as a vast amount of buildings in a circular formation as far as the eye can see with the right part of the town being placed on the edge of a small crag; such part seems to be surrounded by walls topping the crag itself.

Team Sabertooth consisting of Sting, Rogue, Orga, Rufus, Minerva and Yukino, Team Lamia Scale consisting of Jura, Lyon, Sherry, Chelia, Yuka and Toby, Team Blue Pegasus consisting of Ichiya, Hibiki, Eve, Ren, Nichiya and Jenny, Team Quatro Puppy consisting of Bacchus, Rocker, War Cry, Yaeger, Nobarly and Semmes, Team Mermaid Heel consisting of Arania, Kagura, Beth, Risley and Millianna and Team Raven Tail consisting of Ivan, Obra, Flare, Kurohebi and Nullpuding had already left the Sky Labyrinth and heading in their own direction. Team Natsu consisting of Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy were waiting outside of sky labyrinth for team Britannian consisting of Shadow, Ahsoka and Ikaruga.

"I know they escape the sky labyrinth but should they not have already been out by now." Lucy said

"Well if they don't hurry then the celebrations at bar sun will be started without us." Erza replied

"They better hurry then as we only have three days before started of the games' first contest." Natsu replied back

Hour passed and there was still no sign of team Britannia even as many civilians were looking at the standing Team Natsu. By the afternoon Team Britannia had already lefted the sky labyrinth but as they did team Natsu member Gray said "Am glad you have finely arrived as we don't long before the celebrations start inside of bar sun."

"We would have been out sooner but of Couse we hot lose inside of the sky labyrinth." Ahsoka said

"So Team Britannia will you celebrate with us at bar sun." Lucy and Natsu replied

"Am sure that our leader will agree to come with you team Natsu." Ikaruga replied back

"Shadow would mind going out on a date with Lucy as were about to head to bar sun." Erza said

"Sure as after all there is still three entire days before the start of the game's first contest! Shadow shouted

The interior of the blue sun bar was like the exterior with it almost being composed of wood. There are several wooden cafeteria tables which were soon used as fairy tale guild members Makarov, Gildart, Mirajane, Laxus Dreyar, Juvia, Freed, Levy, Cana, Elfman, Gajeel, Evergreen, Bickslow, Jet, Droy, Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, Pantherlily, Romeo, Reedus, Nab, Alzack, Bisca, Vijeeter, Wakaba Warren, Max, Laki, Kinana and Wang all began to have a wild cerebration party.

"It looks like that Team Natsu won't be able to make it to this wild party." Juvia said

"Well as long as their booze then it doesn't really matter." Cana replied

"Though did hear that Erza is trying to get Lucy and Shadow to hook up." Gajeel replied back

"I reckon though that Erza will try to seduce shadow at one point because she will also be looking for love after Jellal decided that he and she cannot be together and to fact that he lied about having a fiancé!" Mirajane shouted

The party was in full swing with many member especial Cana drinking heavy as they were talk among themselves and as Team Natsu and Team Britannia entered the fairy tail members all cheered after they success may it though the Sky labyrinth.

"So Lucy I never knew that you are already going out with Shadow and the leader of team Britannia." Levy said

"Were not…as this is only a date and nothing more." Lucy replied

"Does that mean that team Britannia will finely join fairy tail?" Laxus shouted

"Laxus he may be on date with a fairy tale member but that does not mean that we are going join fairy tail!" Ahsoka and Ikaruga shouted back

"They right though as this doesn't mean that we are going to join fairy tail." Shadow said

"Say Shadow can I have a word with you for a moment." Erza whispered

As the other fairy tail member including Ahsoka and Ikaruga were still partying and talk among themselves and due Shadow think that Erza had some important information he follow Erza upstairs and into the first bedroom on upper floor. She then pushed Shadow onto the bed as she requipped into her Seduction Armor. It's Erza's most revealing armor which is more like an extremely daring maid outfit. It's composed of a long light apron, tied behind Erza's neck and back, worn over her bare chest, and thus revealing much of her breast, paired with dark panties, exposing much of her buttocks, and long stockings, reaching up to the middle parts of her thighs. There are no shoes, and Erza's head is adorned by a maid hat. The only visible armoured parts are the gauntlets, which extend up to the middle parts of Erza's biceps, with ribbons tied around her arms, and sport heart-shaped elbow guards. She had a simple sword which bears a writing "Come on Boy". After requip into her Seduction Armor she immediately jumped on top of Shadow and forced both of his hand to touch and grope her revealing breasts.

"Hold on a second Erza as I thought I was on a date with Lucy." Shadow said

"I know I told you to go on date with Lucy but would not prefer a women's body as I bet you love groping my breasts." Erza replied

While back down stairs of the blue sun the other fairy tail members along with Ahsoka and Ikaruga were still partying and talking among themselves with place itself looking more like a pigsty. Mirajane, Juvia, Ahsoka and Ikaruga then rushed towards the waiting Lucy.

"Say Lucy where is shadow as I thought he was your date." Mirajane said

"Well I think Erza said that she had important information to tell Shadow." Lucy replied

"We should hurry Lucy as my now she would have almost seduce Shadow!" Juvia shouted

While back inside of bedroom Erza had already fully de quipped from her Seduction Armor has her body was now fully exposed and in turn caused Shadow to become fully seduce by Erza. Erza threw covers over both of them as she strip Shadow naked before jumping on top of him but before too long Juvia, Ahsoka, Ikaruga and Mirajane rushed in with Juvia using her Water Cane in which she creates a whip-like structure made of water which extensions to her own hand before she then whipped Shadow which in turned changed him into female Shadow with her appearance consisting of a light-coloured mantle, held closed on the front by a ring, over a strapless, dark dress, with a revealing neckline that exposes her Gigantic amount of ample cleavage and a series of light-coloured squares adorning its lower part, which had a light belt circling it around Shadow's waist and dark boots. She had a light Excalibur strapped to her back.

"I never knew that you thought of me like that Erza but I afraid that you can't beat by gigantic breasts, wind hurricane!" Shadow shouted

Shadow witches' ears and tail came out as she unleashed a violent wind hurricane which sent Erza flying into wall with such force that she immediately became unconscious. She then turned to both Ahsoka and Ikaruga and shouted "Team Britannia move out." Ahsoka and Ikaruga then shouted back "Yes Miss." Lucy on other hand rushed over to Erza and as Team Britannia jumped out of window she then looked down and whispered "It seems that we are in completion over shadow but I swear that I will not lose him to you."

"Come on Juvia we need to get her some help." Mirajane said

"Well I can't wait to see our good this love triangle goes but I fear that it could also get them killed." Juvia whispered

Three days later Team Sabertooth consisting of Sting, Rogue, Orga, Rufus, Minerva and Yukino, Team Lamia Scale consisting of Jura, Lyon, Sherry, Chelia, Yuka and Toby, Team Blue Pegasus consisting of Ichiya, Hibiki, Eve, Ren, Nichiya and Jenny, Team Quatro Puppy consisting of Bacchus, Rocker, War Cry, Yaeger, Nobarly and Semmes, Team Mermaid Heel consisting of Arania, Kagura, Beth, Risley and Millianna and Team Raven Tail consisting of Ivan, Obra, Flare, Kurohebi and Nullpuding, Team Natsu consisting of Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy and the team Britannian leader Shadow with his appearance consisting of a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges still with an exposed right arm. He also wears a decorated collar with large straps connected it to his black stripes and has a flame decorated dark shirt, with matching pants and shoes. He also sports a white moon pendent and as a light Excalibur strapped to his back. The other two members Ahsoka and Ikaruga were beside him on left and right side.

"I welcome the eight teams who has managed to get though the Sky Labyrinth and now without further ado please will all eight teams pick a participate as this pre warn around of the grand magic games is called hidden which requires the eight participants to score points by finding and attacking each other in a virtual city and who every survives the longest will be declared the winner." Toma said

Toma looked down and saw that Sting, Chelia, Gray, Millianna, flare, Ahsoka, Eve, Semmes all head into the Virtual city.

To be continued….


	6. On a Night of Falling Stars

Chapter 156- On a Night of Falling Stars

Sting, Chelia, Gray, Millianna, flare, Ahsoka, Eve, Semmes all head into the Virtual city which was copy of the Blooming Capital Crocus. The eight participates then headed to every corner of the virtual crocus ready to prove that their team is the strongest and will win the grand magic games. Sting was located north east of Bar Sun, Chelia was located south of Ryuzetsu Land, Ahsoka was located just south east of Ryuzetsu Land, Gray was located east of Domus Flau, Millianna was located west of the honey bone, flare was located within Mercurius along with Eve and Semmas.

"Alright let the games begin!" Toma shouted

All eight participates began to spread out in virtual crocus as the King himself launched a flare to degree start of the grand magic games warn up around. Gray however was already being target by team raven tail member Flare who said "Hair Shower - Wolf Fang." Flare used her Hair Shower - Wolf Fang in which she elongates her hair in spirals and shapes it into the front half of a large, furry, fierce-looking and extremely realistic wolf, complete with claws, forelegs, blank eyes, a canine nose, a pair of ears, a mouth full of massive sharp teeth and a long tongue sticking out, before it was sent flying towards gray who in turn countered with his Ice-Make: Ice Cannon.

"So you finely made your move flare." Gray said

"Don't worry gray as until this over you are my only target." Flare replied

North east of Gray and flare battle location were both String and Millianna who were already engaged in battle with String using his White Dragon's Roar in which He quickly gathers and releases a large powerful burst of light from his mouth but has it headed towards Millianna she in turn counter attacked with her Kitten Blast in which she unleashes a powerful blast of Nekōsoku Tube in a spiral motion which immediately clashed with sting's white dragon roar.

"Just like the grand magic games team Sabertooth will win this warn up around as we are strongest guild in Fiore." Sting shouted

"Don't count any of us out yet Sting has you still have to beat the revived fairy tail." Millianna replied

East of Sting and Millianna battle location were both Eve and Semmes who were also engaged in battle with Eve using his White Fang in which he swings both hands into a clawing-like position, before summoning an offensive attack out of snow and rushes towards Semmes but Seems counter attacked with his Wild Spin in which he spins wildly towards the incoming White fang.

"You may seem impossible to stop but my white fang is about to show you otherwise." Eve said

"You can try Eve but we are not the Quatro Cerberus for nothing." Semmes replied

While south east of Eve and Semmes battle location was both Chelia and Ahsoka who were also engaged in battle with Chelia using her Sky God's Boreas in which she generates two spiralling black currents, which then gathers together in correspondence to one of her open hands. She then extends her open hand towards Ahsoka before unleashing a Multiplied whirlwind but Ahsoka easily evade as she Jedi jumped onto the roof of the Honey Bone.

"Say may I ask you a question Ahsoka." Chelia said

"Sure you may as after all after my next strike your guild will be taken out of this warn up round!" Ahsoka shouted

"Ahsoka have you decide what you going to do when you have to leave shadow and return back to your universe because as you know Erza could already be pregnant due to her seducing and forcefully jumping top of shadow and to fact that Lucy also wants to get with him." Chelia said

"It's simple as no matter what I will never leave Shadow's side and hopefully by then I will be his companion." Ahsoka replied back

Chelia sudden used and kept unleashing her Sky God's Bellow in which she quickly gathers and unleash a current of air from her mouth but again Ahsoka Jedi jumped down and using her Jedi speed got directly in range of Chelia before she used the force move Spear of midnight black and by summon the Force and forge it with an invisible spear from the dark side energies she is able to hurl it towards Chelia as if it was an real physical spear before it struck Chelia just a enough for her to be rendered unconscious but she still had minor injuries.

Meanwhile back at the North east of the virtual Crocus Gray could still not move as he could not properly use his ice magic due to flare relentlessly using her Hair Shower - Firefly Flame in which she throws small pieces of hair into the air before she sets them alight and causes a rainstorm made purely of flaming hairs to explode all around Gray.

"So Gray is this all the fairy guild has to offer despite disappearing for seven years and become the weakest guild in Fiore. Flare said

"Don't count us out yet flare as I think it time I counter your flaming hair, Ice-Make: Prison." Gray replied

Gray used his ice-make: prison in which he creates a large square cage made of ice around Flare and due to her being inside of the cage her Hair Shower - Firefly Flame disappeared. Gray then look directly at Flare and said "You're wrong Flare as the main members of fairy tail including me were frozen on Tenrou Island for seven years in the aftermath of the events involving Zentopia."

While north east of Gray and flare battle location were both String and Millianna who were still engaged in battle as string could only evade from the unstopping firing of Millianna Kitten blast. String however used his White Dragon's Roar in which he quickly gathers and releases a large powerful burst of light from his mouth which forced Millianna to evade however it allow string to get behind her and say "it over now Millianna, Holy Nova."

String then used his Holy nova in which he initiates by bending his right arm backwards with his fist clenched before extending his frontwards mildly bent left arm which by now as tiny streaks of light gathering. He then outstretches his fingers before punching Millianna in the back and on impact it created an impressive explosion and in turn rendered her unconscious.

"Hey it about time I taught you a lesson!" Ahsoka shouted

While East of Sting and Ahsoka battle location were both Eve and Semmes who were still engaged in battle with Semmes spinning at super high speed causing eve white fang to be ineffective. Eve then sudden turned to eve after evading Semmes wild spin for a short while. He then said "White Out." He then used his white out in which He extends his arm frontwards summoning forth his Magic Seal which Immediate enveloped the area around him before creating a large snow storm which instantly stopped Seems in his tracks as he was frozen by the snowstorm and in turn it rendered him unconscious.

"Ice Magic: Seven Slice Dance! Gray shouted

Gray jumped down in order to get behind Eve as he used seven slices Dance in which he creates ice blades from both of his forearms before rapidly slashing Eve from behind seven times inflicting medium damage as the sneak attack by also caused him to be rendered him unconscious.

On the east side of Gray location was both string and Ahsoka who had already drew her duel lightsabers and was position in a offense stance with string already rendered unconscious. Using her heighten Jedi sense she was able to detect and pick the location of Gray Fullbuster but before she set an ambush from him however the king of Fiore himself appeared within the virtual Crocus and shouted "Alright the winners of this around are both Ahsoka Tano and Gray Fullbuster."

Shortly after making it out of the virtual Crocus the recovered eight participates joined Team Sabertooth consisting of Sting, Rogue, Orga, Rufus, Minerva and Yukino, Team Lamia Scale consisting of Jura, Lyon, Sherry, Chelia, Yuka and Toby, Team Blue Pegasus consisting of Ichiya, Hibiki, Eve, Ren, Nichiya and Jenny, Team Quatro Puppy consisting of Bacchus, Rocker, War Cry, Yaeger, Nobarly and Semmes, Team Mermaid Heel consisting of Arania, Kagura, Beth, Risley and Millianna and Team Raven Tail consisting of Ivan, Obra, Flare, Kurohebi and Nullpuding, Team Natsu consisting of Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy and team Britannian consisting of Shadow, Ahsoka and Ikaruga who were all standing inside of the massive Domus Flau ring. Overlooking was Princess Hisui and King Toma with king himself getting up from his chair and looking down at the eight teams.

"Before we will continue however my daughter Princess Hisui would like to say a few words!" Toma shouted

"First of all it a pleasure to welcome you to the X791 Grand Magic Games but the only thing I came to say is that I am formally inviting Team Britannia and Lucy Heartfilia to our palace banquet tonight as a thank you for stopping me from being assassinate while I was in Balsam Village!" Hisui shouted back

Follow that announcement Erza turned to Lucy and whispered "I may be your team leader but I am your love rival and by end of grand magic I will be with Shadow." Before Lucy could reply however the King stood back just as Princess Hisui sat down and was ready to get the grand magic games started.

"Form this point on it will be a team death tournament expect that should you kill your than your team will be DQ. It wills the best 2 out of 3 and the tournament will begin within two days but for please look up at board and see who you will be facing…dismissed!" Toma shouted

They all looked and saw list like this:

Match 1- Team Natsu VS Team Raven tail

Match 2- Team Sabertooth VS Team Britannia

Match 3- Team Lamia Scale VS Team Blue Pegasus

Match 4- Team Mermaid Heel VS Team Quatro Puppy

To be continued….


	7. Lucy vs Flare

Chapter 157- Lucy vs flare

Nightfall over Crocus as Lucy Heartfilia arrived at Mercurius the palace of the King of Fiore. The palace itself measures 108 metres by 120 metres and contains over 77,000 m2 of floor space. The centre of this ornate suite of state rooms is the Music Room. At the centre of the suit serves as a corridor link to the dinner room were the banquet was taking place. It was also near a Throne Room with part of the ceremonial route leading towards the Guard Room.

Princess Hisui and the nobles were all gathered inside of the dinner room were a banquet was taking place. Princess Hisui then stood from her throne chair and said "I welcome you all to my banquet and today we are joined by one of my guest Lucy Heartfilia of fairy tail." The nobles clapped but before too long they could hear shouting coming from outside the dinner room as both Ahsoka and Ikaruga shouting "Shadow we can't just barge in especial because you're…." Suddenly the dining room doors were sliced off with nobles all looking shocked as team Britannia barged in with female shadow's gigantic breasts fully exposed as she was fully naked and who was already in an offense stance with her already draw light Excalibur.

"We are the other special guests of the princess and I hope you like treat because it maybe thing you will ever see." Shadow said

"Am glad you allow put please put on some clothes on as after all this is Banquet." Hisui replied

"Or what are you doing to do…" Shadow replied back

Lucy quick picked up a kettle of hot water before she sudden appeared in front of shadow before she pour water hot onto her which in turn charged her back into male Shadow with his appearance consisting of with his appearance consisting of a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges still with an exposed right arm. He also wears a decorated collar with large straps connected it to his black stripes and has a flame decorated dark shirt, with matching pants and shoes. He also sports a white moon pendent and as a light Excalibur strapped to his back.

"It glad to see back to your normal self as well as being fully clothed Shadow." Lucy said

"Now since that problem has been sorted it time we begin the Banquet!" Hisui replied

The banquet began to be in fully swing as princess Hisui called over both Ahsoka and Ikaruga. Lucy however headed too far back of dining room passing three noble couples before she silently asked Shadow to come over. Just as Ahsoka and Ikaruga head towards Princess Hisui their leader Shadow had already walked over to Lucy and was looking at her directly.

"Will you have my back when we fight raven tail just in case they pull any tricks?" Lucy said

"Don't worry Lucy I will have your back and if their pull any ticks then I use a non-lethal technique to take away their abilities to use magic." Shadow replied

"And also Shadow would you consider going on another date with me after are match with raven tail." Lucy replied back

"Sure Lucy I am more than happy to go on another date with you after your match!" Shadow shouted

While at front of dining room Princess Hisui led both Ahsoka and Ikaruga into her private chambers as the other noble carried on with their Banquet. Inside of Princesses private chamber both Ahsoka and Ikaruga suddenly than turned around to Hisui.

"You summon us here Princess Hisui." Ahsoka and Ikaruga said

"Listen carefully Ahsoka and Ikaruga as I need you tell me how he got the cruse as my father and king of Fiore as vow that if she caused any more damage then he would place a bounty of her head.." Hisui replied

"Yes he reviled the curse when I struck him with my caused Mugetsu-Ryu and it seems because of that his light and darkness personality as switched and Shadow as kept his light personality however female Shadow has his dark personality." Ikaruga replied back

"Am sorry Ahsoka but if came to that point then who side would you be on." Hisui shouted

"Am also sorry Princess Hisui but I vow to stay by shadow's side no matter the cost because he saved me from being put on trial by the Jedi council for the bombing of a Jedi temple which is a crime that I never committed." Ahsoka said

The interior design of Domus Flau was similarly to a Roman arena and is big enough to contain a town. They are three stages of audiences' seats that are in circular form with all participating teams including civilians' audience expect for Shadow and Ahsoka who were hovering above on Shadow's ice dragon of oblivion. Team Natsu and Team Raven Tail head to the left and right side with the grand magic games announcer entering the ring which caused the crowd to cheer.

"Welcome to start of grand magic games team death tournament and this tournament will be best two out of three matches however if you kill your operant then your team will be DQ but with further ado will team raven tail and team Natsu please pick their first to fight." Announcer said

Team Natsu and team Raven tail gathered around in circle and were discussing amongst themselves who will be first up to fight match 1 of grand magic games team death tournament. After a short while both Raven tail member flare and team Natsu member Lucy headed up into ring as they prepare to attack.

"Lucy I would back away right now as not even you're celestial will be enough to beat me." Flare said

"I will win this for Shadow because he is my date after our match." Lucy replied

"Then let's match begin!" Announcer shouted

Take this Lucy "Crimson Hair." Flare unleashed her crimson hair in which she charged forwards and enlarges the different strands of her hair before it stretched and move upwards but as came back down towards Lucy she in turn drew her Fleuve d'étoiles and used it to block the crimson hair. She then drew both her Gate of the Water Bearer Key and Gate of the Maiden Key and said "Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius and Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

Lucy used both her Gate of the Water Bearer Key and Gate of the Maiden Key to summon both Aquarius and Virgo. Aquarius appearance was of a royal blue Maiden. She has a long blue fish-tail, large breasts, and dons a revealing golden bikini top. She has two gold armlets and wears a blue jewel circlet. She has a longer urn which is the basis of her water Magic and Virgo appearance was of a maid with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes. She wears a typical maid outfit consisting of a black under coat and a white, frilled-trim apron.

"Unison raid, Water Spica Lock!" Aquarius and Virgo shouted

Both Aquarius and Virgo combined their attacks and used the water Spica lock in which she releases a power jet of water which water spin around Virgo boulders but before they could trap and restrain flare she shouted "Hair shield." Flare then used her hair shield in which she manipulates her hair moving it frontwards in a number of large twirls to intercept and formed a shield against the Unison raid, Water Spica Lock.

"Your celestial spirits as to do better than that." Flare said

"Aquarius and Virgo destroy her for Shadow! Lucy shouted

While on the left side Team Raven tail looked on as the match between Lucy and Flare carries on but before Obra could use his Magic Cancelling Ahsoka appeared behind him and place her green lightsaber near neck of Obra and said "If you go ahead with your plan to cancel out Lucy's magic then I cut were you stand o and Ivan I would look at ring very close if I was you." Ivan looked on and saw that Shadow was already directly protecting Lucy as his witches ears and tail were already has had already raised his deflector shield.

"Ivan cheating in this manner is not right thing do especial as I am going date with Lucy after this match and you don't DQ your team now then I will take away Flare ability to use magic!" Shadow shouted

"I would listen to him Ivan as that is not a fair way to go about this match." Erza said

"Very well as of now Team raven tail forfeits and allow fairy tail to go onto the quarter finals as I don't want to see any of my mages being strip of their magic abilities!" Ivan shouted

As both celestial sprits disappeared along with Shadow's witches' ears and tail the announcer had no choice but shouted "By the forfeit of team raven tail the winners of match 1 and going through to the quarter finals are team Natsu but please we welcome you back tworrow for second match of the grand magic games."

"Well Sting can you take Shadow." Rogue said

"Don't worry Rogue as tworrow I will take him down." String replied

Night dawn crocus with the Domus Flau all but empty expect for team Natsu member Lucy and the leader of team Britannia Shadow who were holding hands as they headed out of Domus Flau and prepare to go on their second date.

To be continued….


	8. Mugetsu-Ryu ultimate technique! Crimson

Chapter 158- Mugetsu-Ryu ultimate technique! Crimson flame scar

The interior design of Domus Flau was similarly to a Roman arena and is big enough to contain a town. They are three stages of audiences' seats that are in circular form and again participating teams including the civilian audience which filled up the entire area. Team Sabertooth consisting of headed to the left side of the ring and Team Britannia consisting of headed to the right side of ring before the crowd cheered as the grand magic games announcer again walked into the Domus Flau.

"Team Britannia we will wait five minutes and if your leader does not turn up then you will be DQ." Announcer said

"Just give him a little longer as he will be here soon." Ahsoka and Ikaruga replied

In the third stage of the crowd the fairy tail members began to talk among themselves as to where Shadow and Lucy could be. The Mermaid Heel guild master Arania then headed over to talking fairy tail members to which they and especial Erza was stare back at her.

"So we are waiting for a non-member of fairy tail and the leader of tea, Britannia." Arania said

"Don't worry am sure that both Shadow and Lucy will be here." Mirajane replied

Crocus is the capital of Fiore and the current location of the grand magic games which itself was taking place at the Domus Flau. It's also by far the largest town and described much larger than its counterpart located within Kingdom of Edolas. It also as a vast amount of buildings in a circular formation as far as the eye can see with the right part of the town being placed on the edge of a small crag; such part seems to be surrounded by walls topping the crag itself. Above skies of crocus however were both Shadow and Lucy who were on the back of ice dragon oblivion with Lucy herself sitting on Shadow's lap and as they close in on Domus Flau they could roar of crowd.

"Master it seems that crowd are roaring for the next match but yet were still flying towards it." Ice dragon said

"Maybe but as least were closing in on the Domus Flau and Lucy would you consider swapping places with Ikaruga as she state that she wants to be with Team Natsu and in order for us to start a relationship." Shadow replied

"If it means that I can be with you Shadow then I will gladly accept however I must first ask permission from Erza before we can swap places." Lucy replied back

The interior design of Domus Flau was similarly to a Roman arena and is big enough to contain a town. They are three stages of audiences' seats that are in circular form and again participating teams including the civilian audience which filled up the entire area. Team Sabertooth on headed to the left side of the ring and Team Britannia on the right side of ring before the crowd cheered as the grand magic games announcer again walked into the Domus Flau.

A short while later the crowd fell silent as Shadow jumped down from skies and landed on the right side. Lucy however was inside the spectator part of Domus Flau as she prepare to talk to Erza but Erza herself as if she was pregnant much to the dislike of Lucy.

"So what do want to see me about then Lucy?" Erza said

"Erza I would like permission to join team Britannia as I will be replaced by Ikaruga." Lucy replied

"Sure Lucy I will happily permit your request and therefore after this match you will no longer be a member of Team Natsu though you could become a more powerful celestial spirit mage especial since you will be with Shadow who is a striker witch and also a spirit mage." Erza replied back

The crowd cheered as both Yukino and Ikaruga step into the ring with Yukino saying "Open Gate of the Paired Fish! Pisces and Open the Gate of the Heavenly Scales! Libra!" Yukino then used both her Gate of the Paired Fish Key and Gate of the Heavenly Scales Key to summon both Pisces and Libra. Pisces appearance was of a mother and her son. The mothers appearance was of a slim young woman of average height possessing long, straight and glossy dark hair reaching down to her middle back which is above her forehead in a prominent front bun and is left to freely flow backwards on her shoulders in two strands. She has dark eyes with each being linked to the correspond of her face and liners a tattoo which forked in proximity to her eye and has two dark protrusions reminiscent of membranous fins sitting at her head's sides. She had a very curvaceous figure, with her ample breasts being partially exposed by a revealing top made of massive light scales going from her waist to her neck while baring the central part of her torso, with shoulder pads extending on her shoulders. Her arms are covered by light-edge dark sleeves adorned by intricate light decorative motifs which are present on her full-length mildly loose matching pants. Her feet are covered by plain dark open top shoes. Her forehead is adorned by a light simple crown bearing a massive light gem on the front. Her son on the other hand possesses an inverted colour scheme with his dark-skinned toned and muscular body with extremely spiky light hair which is just a bit shorter than his mother's. He shares a woman's tattoos, fins and crown but also sports an earring shaped like a shell on each ear and a light necklace with a similarly shaped pendant hanging from it. He wears an indument made of scales with this being a massive belt which extends downwards on both of his legs and covers the lower part of his loose dark pants. A massive dark ribbon is tied diagonally on the left part of his chest going above his left shoulder in close proximity to his neck and around his wrist are massive dark bracelets with light edges adorned by a series of dark and light triangles. He also carries around a polearm.

Libra appearance was of a curvaceous woman with dark hair tied in an ox horn style. Her attire resembles a belly dancer which consisted of a frilled and striped bikini top along with a patterned loincloth sporting pom-poms at the waist. She wears numerous bangles on her arms and legs and her neck is also concealed by a thick necklace. On her feet are a simple pair of sandals and her head is dressed with a zigzagged headband. Concealing her lower face is another cloth that bears her sign and is tied around her head. She also as pair of scales Dangling from her hands in an almost puppeteer-like fashion.

"So you summon us to fight the leader of the Trinity Raven." Pisces and Libra said

"Am sorry celestial sprits but I am no longer the leader of Trinity Raven though let's see if you can handle this, Garuda Flame." Ikaruga replied

Ikaruga unleashed a Garuda flame in which she creates fire from her Mugetsu-Ryu but celestial spirit Pisces counted with her son's trident as waves blocked the Garuda flame. Yukino then smirked at Ikaruga before she said "You have to do better than that to beat my celestial sprit and here I thought you were a member of team Britannia." Both Ahsoka and Shadow stood up before they said "You best watch what you say Yukino."

The crowd cheered as the battle between Yukino and Ikaruga with Ikaruga herself counting both the trident and Gravity Change by combining both her Garuda Flame and Yasha's Empty Flash. Rogue then stood and shouted "Come on Yukino as don't forget Jiemma is watching." The other participating teams looked on and were shocked that Ikaruga was almost breaking even with a member of Sabertooth.

"Open Gate of the Snake Charmer! Ophiuchus!" Yukino shouted

Yukino then used her Gate of the Snake Charmer Key to summon Ophiuchus. Ophiuchus appearance was a humongous snake-like creature which is curiously enough to appear to be part organic and part mechanical in nature. The upper part of his body is covered in a series of massive dark scales which possess prominent holes on the sides and with it squared on the outer edges and its gets more narrow near the centre and then enlarging again which makes every single hole look like a pair of rhombs join together. The upper part of the head and the corresponding jaw are similarly colored with the reptile possessing light pupil-less eyes and a pair of massive fangs sprouting from the jaws located on the front part of its nose and a series of dark motifs adorning its forehead above the eyes. The lower part of his body on the other hand is visibly technological and inorganic who has upper scales instead of meat and appears to house a vast number of metal panels lined up next to each other and which makes them resembles a closed blind. Its lower jaw which is seemingly topped by an organic tongue is entirely composed of metal plates and replicating the form of a real jaw with also having an edge covered in lines of bolts. Artificial looking lower jaw is connected to the upper one by six piston like objects with three sitting at each side of its mouth. While it has a semicircular metal section covering the lower part of its neck with it almost extending up to the top sport of the two round openings on each side along with a single metallic bar outlining the diameter of each hole. The lower part of his metal jaw sports a massive blade with jagged edges curving toward its body and is secured at the front by a protrusion.

"So you expect me to work with both Pisces and Libra." Ophiuchus said

"Yes as we must takedown Ikaruga for our guild master." Yukino replied

"Mugetsu-Ryu ultimate technique, Crimson flame scar!" Ikaruga shouted

Ikaruga suddenly unleashed her Crimson flame scar which was the Mugetsu-Ryu ultimate technique and was similar to the Tessaiga full-powered wind scar expect it was crimson flame. The Crimson flame scar easily took down Yukino celestial spirits as it blasted her into the walls of the Domus Flau and instantly rendered her unconscious due to her major injuries.

"You should be looked Sabertooth as she could easily kill with the Mugetsu-Ryu ultimate technique." Shadow said

"Well the winner of the first match is Ikaruga and now without further ado let begin the second match." Announcer shouted

The crowd cheered a Ikaruga left the ring and stood beside Shadow as he stepped into ring with Asoka and Ikaruga looking on as Sabertooth member string also heading into the ring. Natsu and gray turned to Gajeel as they said "So Gajeel it seems we are about to see a striker witch sprit mage vs. a dragon slayer."

"Yes and hopefully twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth will be no more!" Gajeel shouted

To be continued….


	9. A deadly battle! Dragon slayer VS strik

Chapter 159- A deadly battle! Dragon slayer VS striker witch

The interior design of Domus Flau was similarly to a Roman arena and is big enough to contain a town. They are three stages of audiences' seats that are in circular form and again participating teams including the civilian audience which filled up the entire area. Team Sabertooth members Rogue, Orga Rufus and Minerva were on left side of the ring as Yukino was carried away by the grand magic game doctors and on right side of the ring was team Britannia members Ahsoka and Ikaruga with both Shadow who already had his witches ears and tail out and sting directly staring at each other within the Domus Flau ring.

"Sting you are weaker than the Neuroi and can't possible match up to a striker witch." Shadow said

"Well announcer what are you waiting for as crowd is getting restless" Sting shouted

"Alright let the match begin!" announcer shouted back

The coward roar as the battle between Sting and Shadow began with Sting making the first move by using his White Dragon's Holy Breath which it an enhanced version of the White Dragon's Roar in which He jumps over Shadow before releasing a large extremely powerful burst of light from his mouth but Shadow block it by raising is deflector shield.

"Try this, roar of the firestorm!" Shadow shouted

Shadow then unleashed his roar of fire storm in which he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth but Sting countered with his White Dragon's Roar. Announcer shouted "I wonder their next move who will be as seems their equal matched." Rogue stood up and shouted "Hey Sting hurry and finish this as our guild master is probably watching." Immediately after Sting entered his White Drive in which his entire body is cloaked with an aura of bright light and allows him to employ his Dragon Slayer Magic whilst at the same time enhancing his physical prowess including his speed. He also creates a white drive sword in a hope to match Shadow's light Excalibur.

"Shadow watch out as he is Physical stronger than before!" Ahsoka shouted as she sensed Sting's enhanced powers.

"Don't worry Ahsoka I will strip away this magic!" Shadow shouted back

The crowd cheered as both Shadow and Sting heading into a close quarters fight as the light Excalibur and white drive sword clashed. The other participating teams were talking among themselves. The clashing of swords raged on as Shadow used his deflector shield to also defect Sting's white drive sword.

"White Dragon's Claw." Sting said

As the close combat still carried on Sting suddenly used his white dragon claw in which he generates a sphere of light around one of his hands before then fires at Shadow but Shadow countered by using his ice blast in which.

"It time we end this sting." Shadow said

Shadow jumped back before he entered his awakening state in which fire scrolls began to cover his entire body as his fire shinned due to awakening flames erupting from him before an awakening fire aqua en clocked him. Sting suddenly jumped back after shadow had entered his awakening state before he shouted "There is no way a striker witch can be equal to dragon slayer magic."

"It time I used by non-legal technique which will strip of your powers." Shadow said

"No one can match a dragon slayer." Sting replied

Hours passed with both Sting and shadow giving it their all but even after using their roar of the awakening fire, white dragon claw, Holy Ray and fire spin the battle seems to be a deadlock with Natsu saying "So Lucy it seems that your soon to be boyfriend is holding his own against Sting." While back in the ring of the Domus Flau the announcer shouted "Were about to see a dragon slayer true form but question I will Shadow fair"

The crowd roared of their fleet as Sting entered is dragon force state in which His body became much more like an actual White Dragon with his whole body becoming cloaked in an aura of light even more brilliant than his White Drive and he also had pure white scales appearing which covers his outer edges of his face and extends downwards from the side of his neck to the rest of his body. He then complete outmatched the awakening fire shadow as he used his Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Holy Nova to almost rendered him unconscious with his light Excalibur already struck in far end of the Domus Flau walls.

"No! Get up shadow please." Ahsoka, Ikaruga and Lucy shouted

"Announcer you best call the match." Sting said

However before he could it began to heavy rain as the rain itself caused Shadow to change into female with her appearance consisting of with her appearance consisting of a light-coloured mantle, held closed on the front by a ring, over a strapless, dark dress, with a revealing neckline that exposes her Gigantic amount of ample cleavage and a series of light-coloured squares adorning its lower part, which had a light belt circling it around Shadow's waist and dark boots.

"Is that all the power that a dragon slayer process!" Shadow shouted

Shadow quickly entered her awakening fire state in which black fire scrolls quickly began to cover her entire body and immediately after awakening fire flames erupted from her before a darker awakening fire aqua en clocked her. Ahsoka could sense that darkness within shadow growing as even team Sabertooth shouted "Sting watch out as she is the darkness to his light."

"Die! Awakening fire nova!" Shadow shouted

Shadow violently unleashed her awakening fire nova in which she bends her right arm backwards with clenched fist and extends it frontwards with a mildly bent left arm which had tiny streaks of awakening fire gathering before outstretching her fingers. She then rushed towards Sting and punched him with her right hand which is now covered in a very massive horizontal column of awakening fire. On impacted it caused a large explosion on but dragon force sting was unaffected by its attack.

"Ha even as male your awakening fire can't be compared to my dragon force a as after all I am a dragon slayer." Sting said

Suddenly Rouge disappeared from the left side of the ring with both Ahsoka and Ikaruga not far behind. Back in ring however Shadow laughed evilly as she said "Sting the only reason why male shadow can't match up to your dragon force is because he to pure hearted."

"What do you mean by that shadow." Sting replied

"You know by now why he can't go to stage 2 of the awakening fire mode and though I could summon my water goddess and destroy you in mere after I spirit union with it but since you want prove the power for a dragon slayer then I guess I just go to stage 2 of my awakening fire." Shadow replied

The crowd, the announcer and even the other participating teams were shocked as black flames suddenly erupted from Shadow's body her eyes looked as she was darkness itself. Her awakening fire aqua turned to a black flame aqua with image of fire dragon of darkness appearing behind it and created by the black flames themselves. She also looked more like the fire dragon darkness as dragon scale began to grow out of her and as the light Excalibur reappeared into her hands it also changed to a black Excalibur.

"Let's see if you can handle this sting, roar of the black firestorm!" Shadow shouted

Meanwhile Rouge had almost reached the exit of the Domus Flau but was block by both Ahsoka who was in her offense stance with her duel green and yellow lightsabers already draw and Ikaruga who was in her Draw Stance Jigen-ryu.

"Hold String we can't allow to leave the Domus Flau and help string out by getting your guild master." Ahsoka and Ikaruga said

"You don't understand Shadow will kill string if we don't hurry as am sure you seemed the darkness aqua around her." Sting replied

"No! I know that she shadow darkness side but am sure she would not go that far as after all she gives up the changed to fight strong opponent aka team Natsu." Ahsoka and Ikaruga replied

In the ring of the Domus Flau ring however Shadow was beating hell out of string as blood began to from all over his body. Shadow was black fire punching and kicking sting but as he began to lose conscious Lucy quickly rushed up towards Shadow and shouted "Enough shadow as if you kill then you will be DQ from the grand magic games." Shadow laughed again as she drew her black Excalibur and pointed it directly at sting just as if Erza was using her Lightning Beam.

"Dark Excalibur ultimate attack, Boreas of darkness1" Shadow shouted

Shadow used the now dark Excalibur's ultimate attack, Boreas of darkness in which he generates two spiralling dark currents which surrounds the tip of the dark Excalibur. He then writes a dark rune on himself before fusioning with his black flames which in turn creates a massive dark hexagram before she unleashed a dark blasted which en clocks the entire hex before exploding into powerful dark nova dome which guild master Jiemma and Shadow were within.

"No! Guild master Jiemma!" Sabertooth shouted

"Shadow!" Ahsoka and Lucy shouted back

To be continued…..


	10. switching places

Chapter 160- Switching places

The interior of the blue sun bar was like the exterior with it almost being composed of wood. There are several wooden cafeteria tables which were soon used as fairy tale guild members Gildart, Mirajane, Laxus Dreyar, Juvia, Freed, Levy, Cana, Elfman, Gajeel, Evergreen, Bickslow, Jet, Droy, Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, Pantherlily, Romeo, Reedus, Nab, Alzack, Bisca, Vijeeter, Wakaba Warren, Max, Laki, Kinana, Wang, pregnant Erza, Lucy, Ahsoka, Natsu and gray as they all gathered for the swap. Their guild master Makarov stood up with Team Natsu on the left side and team Britannia on the right side without their leader Shadow.

"As you know due to yesterday events the grand magic games as been postpone and it seems that the king Toma as already place wanted posters of female shadow throughout Fiore due to the death of Sabertooth guild master Jiemma." Makarov said

"Guild master how is Shadow doing and does he know that his female side is already wanted by King Toma!" They shouted

"I don't know but we are here because as of now Lucy Heartfilia is no longer a member of team Natsu due her now bring the newest member of team Britannia but don't worry as Ikaruga will be replacing her." Makarov said

"Well at least Lucy will be train by Shadow and Ikaruga train by Erza." Ahsoka replied

Meanwhile all the legal guilds of fiore were still shocked about the events that happen during the match 2 of grand magic games team death tournament but the civilians of crocus were talking among themselves about the events which unfold just as dozen of Fiore military soldiers began searching for female Shadow throughout of crocus.

"Alright men we are here to catcher Shadow" captain said

Inside the medic wing was Shadow who was now revert back into a male with his appearance consisting of a more traditional attire composed of a shirt bearing the same pattern of his old attire, black pants held up by a belt with a design similar to that of a dragon and sporting a buckle adorned by a large breathing fire dragon with matching pants and shoes. He also donned a large. He also sports a white moon pendent which was easily visible due to it being worn around his neck. Before too long team Britannia members Ahsoka and Lucy along with Erza arrived at the medic wing.

"So I see that you have already reverted back from your female self." Erza said

"I can't remember what happen but all I know is that my Excalibur is broken and thus the reason why I no longer have an Excalibur." Shadow replied

"Then would not best if we found gunsmiths you can switch to firearms." Ahsoka and Lucy replied back

"Yes I suppose that would be how first step as otherwise I will only have my magic to relive on." Shadow replied

While Team Sabertooth was mourning the death of their guild master Jiemma as they were all located within the Crocus graveyard and where looking at his tombstone with Minerva face turning to Angier.

"I say we go and get our revenge for our guild master!" Minerva shouted

"Clam down Minerva as remember Male Shadow Is not repose for this has he is kind hearted." Rogue said

"Fine but if he changers into a female then I will kill her." Minerva replied

"Now that it's settled we best hurry and get Shadow out of Crocus before it to late." Minerva replied

The interior of the blue sun bar was like the exterior with it almost being composed of wood. There are several wooden cafeteria tables which looked like a pigsty as the fairy members were celebrating the fact that Shadow and Ahsoka have agree to become members of fairy tail.

"Shadow and Ahsoka you relive your stamp once we have return back to fairy tail guild." Makarov said

"Understood guild master but right now we are heading off to a gunsmith so I can get another secondary weapons since I no longer have Excalibur." Shadow replied

"Very well Tea Britannia we meet you back at fairy guild and since the grand magic games are postponed we ourselves shall be heading back to fairy tail right away." Makarov replied back

The interior of Ryuzetsu Land Park had many different pools with various depths. The park also has different water-themed rides in which one of them is the Love Love Slider. It also had spaces where people could just relaxing by providing beach chairs and tables. It also provided other types of entertainment such as an aquarium, a photo board, and also a restaurant.

Crime Sorcière members Jellal, Ultear and Meredy had already takedown a squadron of fiore military soliders as Jellal had already said "Heaven Breakdown." And used his Heaven Breakdown, Ultear had already said "Infinite Sphere." And used her Infinite Sphere and Meredy had already said "Maguilty=Rays." And used her Maguilty=Rays.

"I really did not want to come this." Ultear said

"We had no choice Ultear as they come not be reason with." Meredy replied

"It would seem that the fiore King really wants to catcher and execute female Shadow." Jellal replied back

That Afternoon Team Britannia had follow a black market dealer to far edge of Crocus as they arrived and entered a secret alleyway door which led to a hidden gun shop with was fully of Legal weapons were a room behind counter had sign that read "forbidden" with a gun dealer standing behind the counter.

"I was told that you had custom weapon which was not off this universe because that the only reason why I have not turned you over to the fiore military." Shadow said

"Please wait second as I will bring it out right now." Dealer replied

The gun dealer then head into the forbidden room and within a matter of seconds bought out a sliver belief case before place it on the counter. The Dealer then open the briefcase and which revealed Dual modified Beretta holsters before the dealer took out and place the duel modified Beretta's 92F's beside the holsters and were made out of stainless steel and had a 5.9 extended barrel.

"These are the 92F model of the duel modified Beretta's and have a 5.9 extended barrel and is custom to have silencer on." Dealer said

"May I ask where did acquire these weapons as they don't belong in the fairy tail universe." Lucy replied

"Yes I came across these during the time Distortion." Dealer replied back

"Very well I shall take the Dual modified Beretta's!" Shadow shouted

The Mercurius itself measures 108 metres by 120 metres and contains over 77,000 m2 of floor space. The centre of this ornate suite of state rooms is the Music Room. At the centre of the suit serves as a corridor link to the dinner room. It was also near a Throne Room were Team Lamia Scale consisting of Jura, Lyon, Sherry, Chelia, Yuka and Toby, Team Blue Pegasus consisting of Ichiya, Hibiki, Eve, Ren, Nichiya and Jenny, Team Quatro Puppy consisting of Bacchus, Rocker, War Cry, Yaeger, Nobarly and Semmes, Team Mermaid Heel consisting of Arania, Kagura, Beth, Risley and Millianna and Team Raven Tail consisting of Ivan, Obra, Flare, Kurohebi and Nullpuding were all located as both King Toma and Princess Hisui were sat on their thrones along with King Toma royal court.

"As you know the grand magic games are official over due to the damage which the Domus Flau took." Toma said

"So why did you summon here us King Toma!" Arania shouted

"Because I offering the grand magic prize to the guild who finds and append Shadow who looks like this." Tina said

While outside of the alley away Shadow had already place the duel modified Beretta holsters in the same place. Shadow's witch ears and tail had already come out as he had already summoned and boarded the ice dragon oblivion with its appearance looking similar to an oblivion dragon expect made of ice.

"So I am guessing that we are heading back to fairy tail now." Lucy said

"That right because there is no reason why we should remain within Crocus." Shadow replied

"Well at least we soon become official members of fairy tail." Ahsoka replied back

The ice dragon then flew out of crocus before heading towards and in the direction of Magnolia Town

To be continued….


	11. Pandemonium

Chapter 161- Pandemonium

The first floor of fairy tale building resemble that of the old building but much larger in size with more tables and benches as well as several long beams supporting the wooden mezzanines present on both sides of the hall with a similarly long counter occupying the wall to the right from the entrance. Above it is a large banner bearing both name fairy tail along with its symbol. The floor is still made of wood while the upper part of the walls and just below the mezzanines consisted of bricks. The request board is just located immediate to the right of the entrance along with an information desk to the immediate left. A few meters in front of them were two dozen restaurant tables that stretch across the length of the room. The tables' ends were a large wooden stage that has four staircases behind it on its left and right sides. Two of the staircases lead upstairs and two of them lead down stairs. In the upper right hand corner of the guild, there is a rest/shower room. It also had an Indoor swimming pool to right of the restaurant tables. It also had its own kitchen and next to the kitchen were the rest rooms Next to that room in the lower right hand corner of the guild is a Data Storage Room. There is a library in the lower left hand corner of the room and next to that is a waiting room. To the left of that is a storage room which is located next to a second rest/shower room. Behind the stage of the guild is a large interior swimming pool that is decorated to imitate an outside environment having its edges adorned by plants of various sort and mainly palms and tropical-looking bushes. It also had typical sunbeds complete with beach umbrellas and a Bar.

All the fairy tail guild members including Gildart, Mirajane, Laxus Dreyar, Juvia, Freed, Levy, Cana, Elfman, Gajeel, Evergreen, Bickslow, Jet, Droy, Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, Pantherlily, Romeo, Reedus, Nab, Alzack, Bisca, Vijeeter, Wakaba Warren, Max, Laki, Kinana, Wang, pregnant Erza, Lucy, Natsu, gray and Ikaruga were sat around the tables and watching on as Mirajane had already stamp a black Fairy Tail stamp on the back of Shadow's left hand before she then stamp a Pink fairy tail pink fairy tail stamp on Ahsoka's now exposed right arm shoulder.

"Well then I think it time to party and celebrate our two new official members since as Ikaruga already relive her stamp." Makarov said

"No thanks as I must go and get fire arm training just in case I am attack the fiore military." Shadow replied

"Don't worry Shadow we have all set up a gun range in the basement so that you can train in marksmanship and firearms." Makarov replied back

"Then I say we get this party start has they is a lot drinking to do between now and tworrow!" Cana said

"I should have known Cana that you would immediately want to start drinking." Ikaruga replied

"Cana right let's get this party started." Ahsoka replied

"Hey guild master just say yes already as we are all want this party started." They replied back

"Very well then let the party begin!" Makarov shouted

The party got in full swing as Cana immediately headed to bar and began drinking a barrel of drink. Shadow, Ahsoka and Mirajane gathered around at far end table and were talking among them while the other members were all ordering and talking loudly between themselves. Makarov himself however head upstairs and was follow by Laxus.

"Hey Cana don't forget to leave some for us!" Erza shouted

"Well if want some Erza then get it yourself!" Cana shouted back

"Please can we keep noise down already?" Natsu said

"Natsu you must keep your noise down to." Lucy replied

While the other members were ordering and drinking their drinks as well talking among themselves on far end table Mirajane wanted a quiet word with both Shadow and Ahsoka.

"Say Shadow and Ahsoka how does feel becoming members of the fairy tail guild." Mirajane whispered

"There is no need to whisper Mirajane as we are glad we became members of the fairy tail guild." Shadow and Ahsoka whispered back

Before Mirajane could reply back the party soon turned to into magic war as Natsu and gray were squaring off with Natsu saying and using his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame as gray said "Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance." And countered with his Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance. Just as the moves clashed a few other members including Juvia, Gajeel, Gildarts and Elfman were about to used their magic but before they could however a bucket of cold water which was being carried by Lisanna had splash onto Shadow due to shockwave from both Natsu and Gray attacks.

"Please forgive me Shadow." Lisanna said

As the cold water splashed onto Shadow it change him into female Shadow with her appearance consisting of appearance is similar to the uniform of Musashi Ariadust Academy expect that it's a much more revealing version that exposes gigantic amount of ample cleavage adorned by a tight suit from the waist down. She wears a white moon pendant and as duel modified Beretta's holsters still in the same place as Revy's. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the back of her left hand.

"Shut up and be quiet!" Shadow shouted

Shadow quickly drew and fired her Dual modified Beretta's as she turned as the bullets themselves barely missed both Levy and Erza before Shadow then holstered her Dual modified Beretta's.

"I should have known that an evil and sadistic female Shadow would know how to use sure weapons." Erza said

Shadow's witch ears and tail came out

"Erza take this.. Roar of the black firestorm." Shadow said

Shadow unleashed her Roar of the black firestorm in which she quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of black flames from her mouth and which struck and blasted Erza into wall. As Shadow turned around to Mirajane and was about to use her aqua jet Juvia and Natsu said and used their Unison Raid: Water Roar Cyclone in which Natsu gathers and released a of flames with mixed and heated Juvia cyclone which turned into a flaming Cyclone which stuck and splashed Shadow which cause her to change back into a Male just as her witches ears and tail disappeared with his appearance consisting of a more traditional attire composed of a shirt bearing the same pattern of his old attire, black pants held up by a belt with a design similar to that of a dragon and sporting a buckle adorned by a large breathing fire dragon with matching pants and shoes. He also donned a large. He wears a white moon pendant and as his duel modified Beretta's holsters still in the same place as Revy's. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the back of her left hand

"What happen as Erza seems to have minor injuries." Shadow said

"What just fight that got out of control?" Lisanna replied

"Let's forget it and finish of this party." Alzack replied back

"Let's this resume!" Erza shouted

"Well then let's not waste any more time." Gray said

"Cana that already your sixth barrel." Lucy said

"If you want some Lucy then you have to get some?" Cana replied

"Regardless it seems that Erza does need some medic treatment." Ahsoka replied back

Ahsoka used force jump to jump onto the table before switching to force speed and quickly got beside the minor Erza who was still unable to get up. Everyone looked on as Ahsoka used Force healing to accelerate the healing process and within a matter seconds Erza's injuries had disappeared just as she stood back up.

"Say Shadow what did Ahsoka just use." Laxus said

"Don't worry Laxus as this time she used a move from light side of the force." Shadow replied

"Enough it's time we get back to the party!" Ikaruga shouted

While the fairy tail carried with their party at the entrance of Onibus Town Crime Sorcière members Jellal, Ultear and Meredy had blocked the path for Team Lamia Scale consisting of Jura, Lyon, Sherry, Chelia, Yuka and Toby, Team Blue Pegasus consisting of Ichiya, Hibiki, Eve, Ren, Nichiya and Jenny, Team Quatro Puppy consisting of Bacchus, Rocker, War Cry, Yaeger, Nobarly and Semmes, Team Mermaid Heel consisting of Arania, Kagura, Beth, Risley and Millianna.

"Hey Jellal please move as we are under order by the fiore King to find and append female Shadow." Arania said

"Am sorry but we can't allow you to pass." Jellal replied

"I should have known that Crime Sorcière would go against the King." Jura replied back

"Watch your tone as it would be in your best interest to turn around!" Meredy shouted

"This you're last warning Crime Sorcière or we shall use force to get you to move." Bacchus said

"Well we shall leave the next move in your court." Ultear replied

"Very well you win this time Crime Sorcière as lucky for you you're not wanted by the fiore King." Sherry and Millianna replied back

To be continued…..


	12. The Perfume I Dedicate to You

Chapter 162 – The Perfume I Dedicate to You

The basement of the Fairy Tail headquarters has been turned into an amusement centre which is located downstairs. It is a relatively large room with brick walls and the lower parts consisted of long horizontal wooden planks and a wooden ceiling with stone pillars carved in the walls sustaining it. It contained a pool table, a dart board, video games, and other entertainments. It also has a few tables were Laxus, Jet, Droy and Romeo were currently eating and drinking.

While A few members including were having blast inside of the amusement centre Shadow himself was inside of the shooting range and was firing at multiple targets and hitting the targets in many spot but rarely hitting the target centre as they kept heading up and down as he was firing his already drawn duel modified Beretta's. Before too long however Team Natsu which included Erza, Natsu, Gray, Ikaruga and Happy along with Team Britannia members Ahsoka and Lucy had already arrived and entered the shooting range.

"Am sorry to interrupt Shadow but we are given an urgent mission which we must complete." Erza said

Shadow stopped firing and holstered his duel modified Beretta's before turning around and facing Erza, Natsu, Gray, Ikaruga, Happy, Ahsoka and Lucy.

"So what is urgent mission we relived?" Shadow said

"We have reports that Veronica is under attack by an unknown force and is located just in the mountains north of Fiore." Ikaruga replied

"Then does that mean that we are heading into unknown territory." Lucy replied back

"That right as normal we would not even consider going to Veronica but we can't turn a blind eye to this report." Natsu and Happy said

"Well then let's move as Veronica could soon be nothing more than a wasteland!" Ahsoka shouted

Fairy Tail Building is extravagantly different from the former building while it retain the pyramid shape of the former building which consisting of three floors this one strongly resemble a castle in appearance having battlements on top of its two upper floor while the ground floor has a more Western-looking roof than the former building and consisted of many small square tiles of different sizes. Over the battlements are several lined up large torches. Topping the building and the last floor is a small tower-like dome containing a large bell which has a pointed roof made of tiles with two more towers at both sides of the entrance and as elongated glass windows running through them and weathercocks shaped like Fairy Tail's symbol on their tile tops. The front part of the top floor houses a large banner with the guild's insignia on it, while two smaller banners placed at its sides, some meters away from it bears a respectively emblem of the Magic Council's emblem and is an unknown symbol. The top floor seems to be the most bare, while the middle front walls are intricately decorated and sport a pair of ornamental windows. The ground floor's roof bears a highly decorative balustrade on its top and the floor itself possesses many small windows lined up in front of the walls together with wood reinforcements while its edges bear large rectangular wood beams. Surrounding the headquarters is a fence composed of stone overtopped by decorated railing, with some pillars over-topped by torches on its length and an open gate giving access to the guild this possess an upper part covered in tiles with railing below it and barely resemblances an open portcullis with a large sign bearing the guild's name with ornated decorations above it including a pair of detailed statues of fairies each wearing a dress and possessing a pair of wings and elongated ears sitting on their heads. In front of the building inside the fence is an open air cafe containing a little over two dozen tables each complete with a pair of benches at its sides and with some of them bearing striped beach umbrellas. There is also a small Souvenir Shop to the left of the entrance were Laxus and Gajeel were current located and composed of bricks and sporting a wood counter with Max Alor behind it. Lined up at the building sides are two lines of trees the ones farther from the entrance seem to be way taller than the others and appearing from behind the balustrades of the ground floor.

Laxus and Gajeel looked on as Team Natsu and Team Britannia had finely lefted the fairy tail guild building with Shadow himself standing in centre of streets as his witches ears and tail came out as he said "Ice sprit hear my call, I summon thee, awaken Ice Dragon of oblivion." And summon the ice dragon of oblivion which arose with its appearance similar to an oblivion dragon expect made of ice.

"Please climb board master and I shall take to Veronica." Ice dragon said

"At least this way we may be able to save Veronica." Erza replied

Team Natsu and Team Britannia began to board the ice dragon of oblivion and a short while later after boarding the ice dragon of oblivion it took off from Magnolia Town and headed towards Veronica.

"Well let's just hope that a dark guild is behind these attacks because otherwise it would seem we may have threat to deal with." Ahsoka said

Veronica is a small country located in the mountains north of Fiore and the only country is independent and is currently ruled by Cream the prince of Veronica.

After a while at the entrance to mountain and just before the Fire village the ice dragon of oblivion landed down before it disappeared just as Shadow's witch's ears and tail disappeared. Immediately following their DE boarding Team Natsu and Team Britannia saw priestess Éclair with her outfit being reminiscent of a traditional Indian sari designed with a primarily scarlet colour scheme while framed around the side with a yellow white and orange pattern-like design and a white choli worn underneath. Her body is adorned with jewellery such as golden bangles worn around the wrists of both her both arms and gold brassards worn on the middle of both her upper arms as well as gold anklets worn above her ankles and brown sandals.

"So are you one who sent an urgent requested to us." Erza said

"I am Priestess Éclair and yes I sent an urgent request because Prince Cream with our small military is current trying to defend fire village from unknown dark looking army." Éclair replied

"Then it would seem that heading straight into battle with this unknown force." Shadow replied back

"Am sorry that I bought straight into battle before you even seen our palace." Éclair said

Ahsoka then used her heighten Force sense for a few seconds

"Well then I say we move

"Ahsoka's right as the sooner we complete this mission the soon we can return to fairy tail." Natsu and Gray replied

"Then please follow me as fire village is not far from this point." Éclair replied back

Fire Village is a village mostly consisting of Mages and located just north of the entrance to mountains which current under attack by dark forces as many mages were already dead with the renaming mages rough about 15 were backing up Prince Cream and his small force as many of them were already dead along with dozens of dark forces who were also already dead.

"We may be outnumbered but we must protect fire village!" Cream shouted

"Don't worry Prince Cream as back up as arrived from fairy tail!" Éclair shouted back

The dark forces were still out numbing the village 10 to 1 just as Éclair who had Happy flying above her arrived with Team Natsu and Team Britannia but immediately has they arrive Erza said "Requipped." And Requipped into her Lightning Empress armor. This armor is golden and light bluish in colour. The breastplate is decorated by golden trimmings, and has thin plates going up to surround Ezra's neck. When she uses this armor, Ezra's head gets adorned by a band with two ribbons on it, and her hair is styled in a long braid. Also, the armours' weapon is a long spear, with a very large blade and a decorated circle resembling a shield attaching it to the shaft, which is adorned by a large ribbon and immediately fired her Lightning Beam from the tip of the armours' towards the dark forces.

"Alright attack and defend fire village!" Erza shouted

Following from Erza Team Natsu and Team Britannia rushed and began to engage in battle with the dark forces soliders who were attacking with their equip darkness sword as well firing their darkness beams. Natsu said "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist." And was already using his Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist, Gray had also already said "Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance." And was using his Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance, Ikaruga already said "Mugetsu-Ryu ultimate technique! Crimson demon flame." And was using her Mugetsu-Ryu ultimate technique! Crimson demon flame and Happy was using his Max Speed Attack.

"Lucy watch out as Shadow is!" Happy shouted

While on the other side of fire village Lucy had already summoned Aquarius by using the Gate of the Water Bearer Key and shouting "Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Aquarius appearance being that of a royal blue Maiden. She has a long blue fish-tail, large breasts, and dons a revealing golden bikini top. She has two gold armlets and wears a blue jewel circlet. She has a longer urn which is the basis of her water.

"These are no match for my power!" Aquarius shouted

Aquarius shouted immediately after her summoning as she had already used her giant wave attack as drop of water had already splashed onto Shadow which in turned had already changed him into female Shadow with her appearance consisting of appearance is similar to the uniform of Musashi Ariadust Academy expect that it's a much more revealing version that exposes gigantic amount of ample cleavage adorned by a tight suit from the waist down. She wears a white moon pendant and as duel modified Beretta's holsters still in the same place as Revy's. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the back of her left hand.

"Die! Blazing Hellfire." Shadow said

Shadow had already used her Blazing Hellfire as Ahsoka was attacking with her dual-blade technique Jar'Kai with her already drawn duel green and yellow lightsaber.

"Shadow stop as you're meant to be attacking the dark forces instead of prince Cream!" Erza shouted

After a short while of battling the dark forces were forced to retreat just as priestess Éclair threw a bucket of hot water over Shadow which changed her back into male Shadow with his appearance consisting of a more traditional attire composed of a shirt bearing the same pattern of his old attire, black pants held up by a belt with a design similar to that of a dragon and sporting a buckle adorned by a large breathing fire dragon with matching pants and shoes. He also donned a large. He wears a white moon pendant and as his duel modified Beretta's holsters still in the same place as Revy's. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the back of her left hand. Before long prince Cream with priestess Éclair beside him approved both Team Natsu and Team Britannia who had already reunited back with each other.

"I would like thank you for helping us defend fire village and though it's number have already half by a quarter am sure that we be able to rebuilt it to what it once was." Cream said

It was soon interrupt as Happy flew towards and was above priestess Éclair

"Am sorry Natsu but I wish to remain with priestess Éclair." Happy said

Natsu then cried but looked happy at the same time

"Very well happy you can stay with priestess Éclair but make sure that safe as the dark forces could attack again at any time." Natsu replied

"I will do Natsu but I won't forget you and soon we may even be allies with Veronica." Natsu replied back

To be continued…..


	13. Impossible! A new treat rises?

Chapter 163- Impossible! A new treat rises?

The Magic Council Headquarters was located within Era overlooking a large open space with some buildings visible in a distance on both sides. The building appearance itself is shown to have a very large façade with the main part of the headquarters being flanked by two wings. The main section possesses a huge entrance topped by a pyramid-shaped roof and a high decorative part above it with an arch topping and ending in a rose window. Sitting above the arch is another pyramid-shaped roof which has a long pole protruding upwards from it and being circled by a floating halo-like object with similar exemplars being placed elsewhere in the building. The rest of the main part facade is covered in a multitude of elongated windows with some of them protruding outwards also being on the lower part of the pitched tiled roof. Flanking this central section are two massive round towers which seem to have rather small lower sections which get larger near the centre. They also gain intricate decorations adorning all of the upper part and reaching up to the pointed tiled roofs whose summit is circled by more halos. Extending side wards from the towers are wings reminiscent of the wall adorned by windows. Which get gradually shorter from the towers at the central parts in a way reminiscent of a staircase. The outer edges ended in an elongated slender tower with two more towers**.**

Inside the circle walls is an Extra-large majestic courtyard which is adorned by short well-kept hedge and bushes as well as by a multitude of statues each portray armoured knights armed with spears and riding on a rampant horse. Another statue portray a woman in a long robe sporting an intricated headgear and reading from a scroll which stands in a small round area and roughly in the centre of the courtyard is a mildly small highly decorative sculpture portraying a woman and a child surrounded by waves. Together with that was a dolphin Overlooking and standing along the walls several meters above it was an elaborated open-air corridor, complete with decorative arches and columns attached to which are banners sporting the Council's symbol.

While Crime Sorcière which included Jellal, Ultear and Meredy were already trying defending the magic council building from a small army of elite dark soliders who were already using their dark magic with spells included dark spree, Darkness and a summoning which summoned a two head dark dragon. Jellal, Ultear and Meredy however were counting with their magic as Ultear already said "Ice-Make: Bloom." And used her Ice-Make: Bloom while Jellal had already said "Abyss Break." And used his Abyss Break and Meredy who said "Maguilty Sodom." And used her Maguilty Sodom.

"Dam it Jellal who are we fighting against." Ultear said

"I don't know Ultear but according to Erza this was the same force which attacked the fire village." Jellal replied

"Please say that we are not about to enter into another war." Meredy replied back

While inside of fairy hill Ahsoka had got her own room as female Shadow also had her own room due to the fairy tenants hoping to form a relationship with her. Ahsoka's room was clear and tidy with shelves almost completely empty expect for a few Fashion Magazines. At the far centre of the entrance laid a king size double bed along with a chandelier handing down from the wooden ceiling. It also had a decorated hidden wall compartment which contained forbidden magic books.

Ahsoka's room was a pigsty as Ahsoka's and Shadow clothing littered the floor along with their duel modified Beretta holsters and duel lightsabers. Ahsoka and Male Shadow were fully naked and looked as if they had already had sex as they were only covered by a wet bed sheet. Before too long both Erza and Levy entered room and was immediately shock as they saw male Shadow lying next to Ahsoka.

"I may give female Shadow a room but you are not allowed to bring males back especial just to have sex with them as this is a female only dormitory." Erza said

"Am sorry Erza and I swear I won't do it again." Ahsoka replied

"Well I say Erza we forgive her after all she did not rules to this dormitory and Shadow I thought that you were doing firearms training." Levy said

"Please forgive Ahsoka as if we know that no males allow in this female only then I wouldn't have come over and had sex with Ahsoka." Shadow replied

"Get dressed and then leave please Shadow but don't worry as I will overlook this incident this and get her bedding washed…But make sure that this never happens again Ahsoka!" Erza shouted

The inside of Lucy's Apartment was covered by pink wallpaper and a lot of storage space. Her main room is quite large and includes a lot of furniture like a bed, a desk, a bookcase, a commode, a dresser, a table with three chairs, a coffee table and an armchair. She has a large collection of books. The entrance to the bathroom and the kitchen area are in the other end of the room with two turquoise curtains. The bathroom itself is blue and as trade card tiles. The Kitchen had a cooker, a fridge, a washer and a sink.

Princess Hisui had already arrived and was sitting at centre end of table followed and beside her was Wendy as Lucy was sitting at other end of table and looking at Princess Hisui.

"So Princess Hisui are you saying that a dark force have already invaded earth land and have already launched an on the flower blooming capital Crocus." Lucy said

"That's right Lucy as I barely escape from danger myself." Hisui replied

"And did you say Wendy that you saw her wondering about." Lucy replied back

"Yes as I found her wondering in forest during our last mission." Wendy said

Oshibana town is a small friend town located in the southeastern part of Fiore. A railway connects it with a series of other towns which were already under attack by the dark forces. Oshibana town itself was already under attack as it look more like a post battle ground with many civilians including a few bodies from the dark forces were littering the streets as dozens and dozens of more dark forces elite soliders and foot soliders were already incoming and engaged in combat with both Team Lamia Scale which included Lyon, Sherry, Chelia, Yuka and Toby and team Sabertooth which included Rogue, Sting, Rufus and Minerva.

"Come on we must protected Oshibana town!" Rogue shouted

The battle raged on as Lyon had already said "Iced Shell." And used his Iced Shell, Sherry had already said "Sky God's Boreas." And used her Sky God's Boreas, Chelia had already said "Doll Play Attack: Wood Doll." And used her Doll Play Attack: Wood Doll, Yuka had already said "Wave Bullet:." And used his Wave Bullet, Toby had already said "Super Paralysis Claw: Mega Mega Jellyfish." And used his Super Paralysis Claw: Mega Mega Jellyfish while Both Rouge and Sting said "Unison Raid Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang." And used their unison Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang as Rufus said "Memory-Make: Sword of Frozen Black Lightning." And used his Memory-Make: Sword of Frozen Black Lightning and Minerva who said "Yagdo Rigora." And used her Yagdo Rigora.

Behind the stage of the guild is a large interior swimming pool that is decorated to imitate an outside environment having its edges adorned by plants of various sort mainly palms and tropical-looking bushes plus typical sunbeds complete with beach umbrellas. The pool seems to lack a proper springboard with the guild members seemingly diving into it via some crates piled up one on the other.

While some members of fairy tail including, Levy, Cana, Carla and Wendy were sun baying topless around pool with their breasts full exposed. In the pool it were Erza, Bisca, Evergreen, Laki, Ahsoka, Lucy, Ikaruga who were all in a cleavage revealing binkies which exposed their cleavage along with Alzack, Natsu, Gray, Max and Elfman who were also swimming in the pool.

"Stop Shadow!" Evergreen shouted

Shadow however jumped in but as he did he changed into female Shadow with her appearance consisting of with her appearance consisting of appearance is similar to the uniform of Musashi Ariadust Academy expect that it's a much more revealing version that exposes gigantic amount of ample cleavage adorned by a tight suit from the waist down. She wears a white moon pendant. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the back of her left hand. As she threw her duel modified Beretta's holsters out of pool Erza, Bisca and evergreen quickly circle around Shadow as Shadow herself was preparing to attack.

"Were sorry about your cloth getting wet but please don't attack as we only want to talk with you." Bisca said

"So your reason why my clothes are wet but tell me why should I not just kill you or every males which are here now." Shadow shouted

"Please just hear Erza out and if you don't like what she says then I will forfeit my life." Bisca said

"Very well Erza speak up but remember if I don't like what you say then Bisca life will be the forfeit." Shadow replied

"As you are aware we have already got a room for you at fairy hill and the other tenants of fairy hill including myself would like to become friends with you." Erza replied back

While near the destroyed Hargeon town a massive dark army under the control of dark commander tusk was nearing and matching towards Magnolia Town which included over 100,000 dark soliders, 25,000 elite soliders, 5,000 dark archers and 2,000 dark wizards and behind them were dozens of catapults and siege towers.

To be continued…..


	14. Magnolia Town under siege part 1

Chapter 164- Magnolia Town under siege part 1

That night and on the outskirts of Magnolia town the dark forces which included over 100,000 dark soliders, 25,000 elite soliders, 5,000 dark archers and 2,000 dark wizards and behind them were dozens of catapults and siege towers.

Magnolia town is located in the southeastern part of Fiore with the sea and Hargeon Town not too far south and linked by a railway line to the north. Magnolia town has a population of 60,000 inhabitants and is a merchant city that has been prosperous in Magic since the ancient era. Such reputation was supported by the fact that the town now housed a fully relive fairy tail Guild.

Sudden the inhabitants of Magnolia town were forced to flee to their homes as it came under bombardment from the dark forces flaming Catapults as the siege towers were slowly heading towards Magnolia town themselves.

The lobby of fairy hills sits right behind the main entrance. It is an elongated room which possesses a wooden floor, a ceiling and walls enforced by beams and composed of bricks in their lower part. To the entrance right sits the wooden counter complete with a flowerpot, a lamp and some stationery. Behind it is a visible door which leads to an unknown room or a closet and not far from a small picture which was secured to the wall it has a large door without shutters leading to an unspecified room to the right. In front of the counter is a carpet with intricately decorated edges over which sits a short table with round edges and its central part covered by a rhomboidal ornamental tablecloth. Flanking such table is a sofa, an armchair complete with extra small matching pillows. Behind the armchair and farther into the room are small elongated shelves housing book topped by various objects among which is a flowerpot and a large window with double curtains faces outwards. Adorned by an inner ledge which as are a flowerpot, a cartoonish plushie and an elongated vase. The rest of the room seems to be pretty bare. A staircase is located on the other side of the lobby from the entrance, and at its left is a door. Lighting the room is a simple wooden chandelier.

The tenants of fairy hill including Erza, Juvia, Levy, Bisca, Wendy, Carla, Evergreen, Laki, Mirajane, Cana and Ahsoka was just about to exited but before they could go anywhere both Kinana and Laki stormed in.

"You are need at fairy guild right now as Magnolia Town is under bombardment!" Kinana and Laki shouted

"Understood Kinana and Laki we will head over their now." They said

The first floor of fairy tale building resemble that of the old building but much larger in size with more tables and benches as well as several long beams supporting the wooden mezzanines present on both sides of the hall with a similarly long counter occupying the wall to the right from the entrance. Above it is a large banner bearing both name fairy tail along with its symbol. The floor is still made of wood while the upper part of the walls and just below the mezzanines consisted of bricks. The request board is just located immediate to the right of the entrance along with an information desk to the immediate left. A few meters in front of them were two dozen restaurant tables that stretch across the length of the room. The tables' ends were a large wooden stage that has four staircases behind it on its left and right sides. Two of the staircases lead upstairs and two of them lead down stairs. In the upper right hand corner of the guild, there is a rest/shower room. It also had an Indoor swimming pool to right of the restaurant tables. It also had its own kitchen and next to the kitchen were the rest rooms Next to that room in the lower right hand corner of the guild is a Data Storage Room. There is a library in the lower left hand corner of the room and next to that is a waiting room. To the left of that is a storage room which is located next to a second rest/shower room. Behind the stage of the guild is a large interior swimming pool that is decorated to imitate an outside environment having its edges adorned by plants of various sort and mainly palms and tropical-looking bushes. It also had typical sunbeds complete with beach umbrellas and a Bar.

After a short while all the fairy tail guild members including Gildart, Mirajane, Laxus Dreyar, Juvia, Freed, Levy, Cana, Elfman, Gajeel, Evergreen, Bickslow, Jet, Droy, Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, Pantherlily, Romeo, Reedus, Nab, Alzack, Bisca, Vijeeter, Wakaba Warren, Max, Laki, Kinana, Wang, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, gray, Ikaruga, Ahsoka and Male Shadow gathered around the tables as guild master Makarov appeared on top of the top table.

"If Magnolia town is under siege then can't call on the other guilds or the king forces as Princess Hisui had already headed towards Crocus." Natsu said

"Am afraid not Natsu as the other guilds as current battling with the dark forces throughout of earth land and though Princess Hisui as already head back towards Crocus i doubt she will unable to request reinforcements." Makarov replied

"So what do we do as Magnolia town is current getting bombardment?" Erza shouted

"Then why don't wait out the bombardment and begin our full defence of Magnolia town in the morning as they will sure begin their siege." Shadow said

"We must move now and protect the people." Bisca replied

"We agree with Shadow as it would be foolish to attack right now!" Lucy and Ahsoka shouted

"So should we go with Bisca suggestion or with Shadow Suggestion." Makarov said

The fairy tail member looked at each other as of quarter of them which included Gildart, Mirajane, Laxus Dreyar, Juvia, Freed, Levy, Cana, Elfman, Gajeel, Evergreen, Bickslow, Jet, Droy, Lisanna shouted "We go with Bisca suggestion!" While the other three quarters which included Wendy, Carla, Pantherlily, Romeo, Reedus, Nab, Alzack, Bisca, Vijeeter, Wakaba Warren, Max, Laki, Kinana, Wang, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, gray, Ikaruga, Ahsoka shouted "We go with Shadow!" Makarov then step down from the table.

"Alright we strike at day break!" Makarov shouted

That morning

The Bombardment had stopped just as black clouds began to cover the skies. The town itself was like a post war zone as three quarters of Magnolia town was destroyed with debris and thousands upon thousands of civilian's bodies littered the ground with only a few buildings remaining interacted. The dark forces then laughed a full siege on Magnolia town as over 100,000 dark soldiers 25,000 dark elite soliders, 5,000 dark archers and 2,000 dark wizards stormed into Magnolia town and were starting chase and kill the remaining civilian's.

Fairy Tail Building is extravagantly different from the former building while it retain the pyramid shape of the former building which consisting of three floors this one strongly resemble a castle in appearance having battlements on top of its two upper floor while the ground floor has a more Western-looking roof than the former building and consisted of many small square tiles of different sizes. Over the battlements are several lined up large torches. Topping the building and the last floor is a small tower-like dome containing a large bell which has a pointed roof made of tiles with two more towers at both sides of the entrance and as elongated glass windows running through them and weathercocks shaped like Fairy Tail's symbol on their tile tops. The front part of the top floor houses a large banner with the guild's insignia on it, while two smaller banners placed at its sides, some meters away from it bears a respectively emblem of the Magic Council's emblem and is an unknown symbol. The top floor seems to be the most bare, while the middle front walls are intricately decorated and sport a pair of ornamental windows. The ground floor's roof bears a highly decorative balustrade on its top and the floor itself possesses many small windows lined up in front of the walls together with wood reinforcements while its edges bear large rectangular wood beams. Surrounding the headquarters is a fence composed of stone overtopped by decorated railing, with some pillars over-topped by torches on its length and an open gate giving access to the guild this possess an upper part covered in tiles with railing below it and barely resemblances an open portcullis with a large sign bearing the guild's name with ornated decorations above it including a pair of detailed statues of fairies each wearing a dress and possessing a pair of wings and elongated ears sitting on their heads. In front of the building inside the fence is an open air cafe containing a little over two dozen tables each complete with a pair of benches at its sides and with some of them bearing striped beach umbrellas. There is also a small Souvenir Shop to the left of the entrance were Laxus and Gajeel were current located and composed of bricks and sporting a wood counter with Max Alor behind it. Lined up at the building sides are two lines of trees the ones farther from the entrance seem to be way taller than the others and appearing from behind the balustrades of the ground floor.

Guild master Makarov led out fairy tail guild members Gildart, Mirajane, Laxus Dreyar, Juvia, Freed, Levy, Cana, Elfman, Gajeel, Evergreen, Bickslow, Jet, Droy, Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, Pantherlily, Romeo, Reedus, Nab, Alzack, Bisca, Vijeeter, Wakaba Warren, Max, Laki, Kinana, Wang, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, gray, Ikaruga, Ahsoka and Shadow but immediately after stepping out Heavy rain started to pour on the war torn Magnolia town and as a few rain drops landed onto Shadow it changed him into female Shadow with appearance with her appearance consisting of appearance is similar to the uniform of Musashi Ariadust Academy expect that it's a much more revealing version that exposes gigantic amount of ample cleavage adorned by a tight suit from the waist down. She wears a white moon pendant and as duel modified Beretta's holsters still in the same place as Revy's. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the back of her left hand. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the back of her left hand.

"Finely I get kill anyone like!" Shadow shouted

Shadow's witch ears and tail came out as she entered into her awakening fire state as a black awakening fire aqua surround Shadow before she disappeared in a flash of awakening fire flames. Guild master Makarov then turned around to the other member of the fairy tail guild and shouted "Alright let' move as we must back up our fellow guild member Shadow!"

"Yah." They said

Book Land is an average sized two-story building with pink walls. It has two arch windows in the front surrounded by yellowish bricks and has a green door between them. The corners of the building are lined with yellowish bricks of alternate size and shapes. A sign can be seen above the door over the point where the first story and the second story meet. The sign is of an open book with the name of the shop in red Another sign hangs from a pole that is also an open book bearing the word "book" in black.

While on top of book land Female Shadow who was still surrounded in a black awaking fire aqua as she quickly draw her duel modified Beretta's and pointing at the already seizing dark forces as she was preparing to open fire.

"Now Die!" Shadow shouted

To be continued…..


	15. Magnolia Town under siege part 2

Chapter 165- Magnolia Town under siege part 2

Book Land is an average sized two-story building with pink walls. It has two arch windows in the front surrounded by yellowish bricks and has a green door between them. The corners of the building are lined with yellowish bricks of alternate size and shapes. A sign can be seen above the door over the point where the first story and the second story meet. The sign is of an open book with the name of the shop in red Another sign hangs from a pole that is also an open book bearing the word "book" in black.

The dark forces carried on the siege of Magnolia town which now a post war zone as may build debris along with civilians were littering the ground with the dark force wizards also attacking many remaining and flee civilians with their dark balls. On top of book land as Shadow's black awakening fire aqua had already disappeared along with her witches ears and tail She quickly draw and fired her duel modified Beretta's with her expect marksmanship just as she look more sadistic as she felt pleasure in killing the already incoming fire dark soliders.

"Ha! Is this really all the power you have?" Shadow said

While at the Magnolia Hospital Ahsoka, Lucy, Juvia and Mirajane were already engaged in battle with the already firing and attacking dark forces elite soliders and wizards as Ahsoka had already drawn her duel green and yellow lightsaber and was attacking the elite soliders with her dual-blade technique Jar'Kai as combined with her Force jump. Lucy had already summoned both Aquarius and Virgo by saying "Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius and Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Aquarius appearance was of a royal blue Maiden. She has a long blue fish-tail, large breasts, and dons a revealing golden bikini top. She has two gold armlets and wears a blue jewel circlet. She has a longer urn which is the basis of her water Magic and Virgo appearance was of a maid with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes. She wears a typical maid outfit consisting of a black under coat and a white, frilled-trim apron and who were also attacking as Aquarius used her Giant Wave Attack and Virgo used her Spica Hole.

"Don't forget about us." Juvia and Mirajane said

While Lucy and her sprits along with Ahsoka were still battling with the dark forces Juvia jumped back before transforming her body into a mass of water and as she rushed back towards the attacking dark forces Mirajane herself had already transformed into and was attacking with her Satan Soul Halphas. Satan Soul Halphas appearance caused her to gain ears that were covered by long sky blue scales extending backwards which had pointed edges. She gains a similar scale-like armor in her forearms and hands along with her legs. She also grows a large sky blue stocky tail which is seemingly made of metal plates. Her clothes also change with her attire replaced by a light blue and dark blue one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs which is open on the front and the back exposing most of her stomach, wide cleavage and upper back. She also dons two angel-like wings that are always pointing upwards.

"Come on we must and defend this area as I am unsure how long before Shadow starts attacking her allies." Juvia said

"I thought that Erza and Laxus were already heading to back up our leader." Lucy replied

"Yes that right but we don't know if she will attack or not attack her back up." Mirajane replied back

"It doesn't matter as right now we must protect the Magnolia Hospital is current treating may badly injured patients." Ahsoka said

The Mag Drug shop is a small building made of grayish bricks with two pillars on either side of it with the right one topped with a pink heart and the left one topped with a yellow skull. The door of the shop is arched and is colored red with a green diamond surrounded by a wooden arch. A sign can be seen above the door bearing the name of the shop in light yellow with a dark red background surrounded by a violet border. The roof is a dome with a potted plant standing on a corner. A tree can be seen growing out of a barrel on the front of the shop and covering most of the shop's left side.

The Skies clear of black clouds and as the rain stopped fairy guild members Gajeel, Gray and Natsu were already engaged in battle with the already attacking dark foot soliders and elite dark soliders at the other intact building which is the mag drug shop with Gajeel already saying and using his Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Karma Demon: Iron Spiral. Gray had already said "Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance." And was using his Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance as Natsu had already said "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade." And was using his Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade.

"These elite dark soliders many have magic and the foot soliders many have dark weaponry but their power is still so weak that we don't even have to take our power to the next stage." Gajeel said

"For now but soon or later their commander will appeared and who could a lot more powerful than his current dark forces." Gray replied

"If that the case Gray them we will show them the true power of dragon slayers." Natsu replied back

Guild master Makarov along with fairy members Vijeeter, Wakaba Warren, Max, Kinana, Wang, Freed, Levy, Cana, Evergreen, Bickslow, Jet, Droy, Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, Pantherlily, Romeo, Reedus and Nab were still battling with dark forces throughout of Magnolia town. While back at book land Shadow had already holstered her duel modified Beretta's as she single handle clear the area of dark forces as thousands were already littering the ground. At the same time and before Shadow killed the last dark foot soliders Laxus had already said "Thunder bullets." And used his Thunder Bullets has Erza herself had already requipped into her Sea Empress Armor. This armor is green in colour with bluish parts. The breastplate, which barely covers Ezra's breast, leaving her belly and her back visible, she resembles seaweed, and got some thin chains hanging from it over Ezra's exposed parts, and a pair siding her breasts and another the belly; a fifth chain is visible around her neck, which is guarded by the large collar. The armor is completed by a headgear, with a large metal part covering her forehead, bearing a whirl-shaped wave on it, and large fin-shaped protrusions siding her head. The armor comes equipped with a long sword which seems to be made of crystal, with many small crystals jutting out in every direction from the hand guard. A barrage of small destructive lightning orbs then struck Shadow but Shadow was unfazed as her face turned to Angier.

"Die! You pervert!" Shadow shouted

Shadow's witch ears and tail came out as a black awakening fire aqua surrounded Shadow before she immediately disappeared and reappearing in front of Laxus in a flash of black awakening fire flame as she said "Awakening fire punch." And used her Awakening fire punch which immediately sent Laxus blasting half mile away from book land with Erza quickly turning to Shadow.

"Shadow please stopped as he did mean for this thunder bullets to hit you." Erza said

Then

"You will pay.. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Roaring Thunder!" Laxus shouted

Laxus was already charging towards Shadow with his lightning imbued fist but Shadow herself raised her awakening fire shield which was exactly like a deflector shield but clocked by black awakening fire flames which immediately blocked his Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Roaring Thunder. Laxus then jump back but before he could truly re gain his balance and uses another attack Shadow had already disappeared in a flash of black awakening fire flames before immediately reappearing directly in front of Laxus as she quickly drew her left side modified Beretta and pointed against Laxus head as the gun barrel itself was touching the centre part the head.

"Any last words" Shadow shouted

While at the Kardia Cathedral fairy tail guild members Alzack, Bisca and Ikaruga were also engaged in combat with the already attacking dark wizards who were using their magic and along the dark elite soliders. Alzack had already said "Guns Magic: Blast Bullet." And used his Guns Magic: Blast Bullet, Bisca had already said "Guns Magic Bullet Storm." And used her Gun Magic Bullet Storm has Ikaruga kept saying and using both her Garuda Flame and Yasha's Empty Flash.

"It seems that their commander have already arrived as these dark forces are becoming more offense then before." Ikaruga said

"Then I say we leave to both Erza and Laxus as we still have a quarter of Magnolia town to protect." Alzack replied

"Well I just hope that this siege will soon come to an end." Bisca replied back

While back at book land female Shadow's witches ears and tail had already disappear as she had already changed back into male Shadow with his appearance consisting of a more traditional attire composed of a shirt bearing the same pattern of his old attire, black pants held up by a belt with a design similar to that of a dragon and sporting a buckle adorned by a large breathing fire dragon with matching pants and shoes. He wears a white moon pendant and as his duel modified Beretta's holsters still in the same place as Revy's. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the back of his left hand as Laki had already used her Wood-Make: Violent Approach to clash a hot water bucket onto Shadow with only an empty bucket already on the ground. Just as Shadow picked up and holstered his left side modified Beretta a black hole opened directly in front of them.

"Were glad to have you back." Erza said

"I don't what happen but it would seem that their commander is about to make his appearance

"Then let's get ready as it time end this siege!" Laxus and Laki shouted

Before long the dark commander appeared from the black hole before it immediately closed. Shadow's witches and tail came out as he Laxus, Erza and Laki were staring down at the dark commander.

"So why don't you all come at be at once because otherwise I killing the remaining civilians who are current in hiding." Dark commander said

Then

"Roar of the firestorm." Shadow said

Shadow used his roar of the firestorm in which he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth and followed by Laxus, Erza and Laki as Laxus said "Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist." And used his Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist, Erza said "Water Slash." And used her Water Slash and Laki said "Wood-Make: The Dam of Shy Love." And used her Wood-Make: The Dam of Shy Love but all four attacks swept passed the dark commander as he Teleported and caused the attacks to explode on themselves before the dark commander de transported and used his Dark Flare Bomb.

"Watch out! Wood-Make: Wood Wall." Laki said

Laki quickly created a wall of wood which blocked the incoming attack just as Laxus said "You coward… Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Roaring Thunder." The dark commander did not teleport as he said "I show you who coward is…Darkness punch." Laxus charged forwards with his lightning imbued fist as the dark commander charged forwards with his dark energy fist and as they clashed a shockwave blast them back a few fleet but as dark commander turned around he saw that Shadow had already drew his duel modified Beretta's and was directly in his line of sight.

"I should know taking four wizards would be an impossible tasked." The dark commander said

Shadow sudden fired his duel modified Beretta's which easily struck the dark commander in his head as he immediately dropped to the ground. Shadow however holstered his before breaking down into tears as Erza requipped back into her normal clothing.

"I did not mean kill him it just I wanted to protect the people of Magnolia town." Shadow said

"Shadow you had no choice as otherwise despite best effort we may lost Magnolia town." Erza replied back

While throughout of Magnolia town the remaining dark forces retreated back though the black hole and as it immediately closed the 30,000 civilian's storm out of their hiding places and kept cheering fairy tail.

To be continued….


	16. The Red eclipse of separation

Chapter 166- The Red eclipse of separation

A full moon Night dawn over the post war Magnolia town has over 25,000 civilians along with thousands upon thousands of dark forces still littered the ground. Many fairy tail guild members including Gildart, Mirajane, Laxus, Juvia, Freed, Levy, Cana, Lisanna, Ahsoka and Male Shadow were helping to rebuild the post War Magnolia town much to delight of the remaining and surviving Civilians,

"Man this sure harder work then defending a town from a siege." Shadow said

"It may be Shadow but remember it a lot safe now that we bought the dark commander." Lisanna replied

"Our leader is right though as it would be a lot simple to hire in contact workers." Ahsoka replied back

"Maybe so Ahsoka but remember the fairy tail guild protects this time!" Laxus shouted

Sudden a red eclipse covered over the moon as he other fairy guild member look on Shadow was sudden unable move as both Lisanna and Mirajane quickly over to Shadow unaware that he was already in a nightmare create by the red eclipse.

(Shadow subconscious)

Shadow was sudden inside of his subconscious as an image from the year 1931 appeared as he saw his mother placing himself inside of a baby cot. Shadow trapped to reach out but was unable to get though as dozens and dozens of Britannia stormed in and open fired on his mother and as he dropped to his knee he soon found himself in a pool of his mother with female Shadow appearing in front of him just as he was inside of an empty and dark room.

"Nobody cares about you as you could not even protected your own mother from death as it was not for me then by now you would already be dead…But if you seek revenge then give yourself to the darkness and the revenge you seek shall me yours." Female Shadow said

Shadow sudden cried as he looked at his hand and saw that there covered in blood and as he looked at his image of his dead mother his eye turned could as he said "I give myself to the darkness as I wish to become strong and seek revenge for my mother." Darkness then sudden engulfed Shadow in this subconscious which immediately caused him to disappear from his subconscious.

(Outside the subconscious)

The red eclipse was still shinning in the skies as Shadow was under its effect and much to shock of both Lisanna and Mirajane as darkness red aqua surrounded Shadow before the darkness red flame engulfed him and seconds later as the flame disappear it revealed female Shadow with her appearance consisting of as the effect of eclipse was just the H20 mermaids.

"The revenge seek is revenge you shall get." Shadow said

Within a matter of seconds Shadow's witches ears and tail came out as she sudden transformed into her Spiritual absolution with the spiritual absolution appearance consisting of a short light apron, tied behind shadow's neck and back, worn over her bare chest, and thus revealing most of her gigantic breasts from the front and side, paired with dark panties, exposing much of her buttocks, and long stockings reaching to the middle parts of her thighs adorned by goddess like wings and surrounded by darkness red aqua.

Then

"Watch out Lisanna and Mirajane !Requip." Erza said

Erza sudden appeared and entered into her Second Origin as she had begun to requip into her Nakagami Armor. The armor is composed of a short revealing robe that is tied together with an intricate ribbon at the waist. The armor features large pauldrons over each shoulder bearing the image of a lion with an open mouth and a decorate greave that match the motif of the armor. It is complemented with a rhombus-shaped tiara and a large sash which loops above her head with the ends hanging out towards the ground with a bead on each end. She was equipped with her large halberd possessing a circular hand-guard at its centre.

"Do think your is greater the mine.. Come forth Excalibur." Shadow said

As Erza prepare to attack using her Nakagami Starlight Shadow herself had already summoned her now red lighting Excalibur due it to being corrupt by Shadow's darkness red aqua as it formed in her out right hand. Immediately as Shadow violently and brutally clash with Erza's large halberd.

"It impossible your Excalibur was destroyed and could not corrupt by your darkness." Erza said

"The Excalibur can never be destroyed…Now die! Windscar." Shadow replied

Shadow violently unleashed a point blank wind scar which was similar to the Tessaiga's full-powered wind scar expect it was crimson flames which struck and Immediately destroyed Erza's Nakagami Armor as the red eclipse caused the wind scar to become 10 x more powerful as Erza clashed into clashed wall.

"You will pay!" Elfman, Gajeel, Bickslow, Jet and Droy Shouted

Elfman, Gajeel, Bickslow, Jet and Droy rushed and immediately launched their attack as Elfman said "Beast Arm: Jet Black Sword." And used his Beast Arm: Jet Black Sword, Gajeel said "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Karma Demon: Iron Spiral, Bickslow said "." And used his, Jet said "." And used his and Droy said "." And used his but Shadow immediately block the four attack as she rose a triple decker crimson flame deflector shield as the black lighting disappeared as a shockwave caused the five fairy tail members to be push back a short distance with Shadow herself raising her left hand before gathering crimson flame.

"Now die weaklings! Crimson nova." Shadow said

Shadow used her crimson nova which was similar to a Dark fire nova except it was en fusion with the red eclipses power and as struck Elfman, Gajeel, Bickslow, Jet and Droy it immediately exploded in an explosion output like dome of crimson flame which immediately eased Elfman, Gajeel, Bickslow, Jet and Droy from existed.

"Ahsoka quickly tell or guild master of the situation while we try and hold out against her!" Lisanna and Mirajane shouted

"Understood has I am heading their now because I want my crush to return to normal." Ahsoka said

Ahsoka used her force speed to quickly head towards the fairy tail guild as Gildart, Mirajane, Laxus, Juvia, Freed, Levy, Cana and Lisanna prepare to launch an all-out attack Shadow as her surrounded darkness red aqua increase in size by 10 fold.

"Die!" Shadow shouted

Shadow disappeared and reappeared in front of Freed as shadow immediately said "crimson dragon Fist." And used her crimson dragon Fist which immediately sent Freed clashing into wall and upon impact caused him become unconscious. Juvia and Laxus then rushed up and said "Unison raid dragon's cyclones bullets."

The first floor of fairy tale building resemble that of the old building but much larger in size with more tables and benches as well as several long beams supporting the wooden mezzanines present on both sides of the hall with a similarly long counter occupying the wall to the right from the entrance. Above it is a large banner bearing both name fairy tail along with its symbol. The floor is still made of wood while the upper part of the walls and just below the mezzanines consisted of bricks. The request board is just located immediate to the right of the entrance along with an information desk to the immediate left. A few meters in front of them were two dozen restaurant tables that stretch across the length of the room. The tables' ends were a large wooden stage that has four staircases behind it on its left and right sides. Two of the staircases lead upstairs and two of them lead down stairs. In the upper right hand corner of the guild, there is a rest/shower room. It also had an Indoor swimming pool to right of the restaurant tables. It also had its own kitchen and next to the kitchen were the rest rooms Next to that room in the lower right hand corner of the guild is a Data Storage Room. There is a library in the lower left hand corner of the room and next to that is a waiting room. To the left of that is a storage room which is located next to a second rest/shower room. Behind the stage of the guild is a large interior swimming pool that is decorated to imitate an outside environment having its edges adorned by plants of various sort and mainly palms and tropical-looking bushes. It also had typical sunbeds complete with beach umbrellas and a Bar.

After a short while all the fairy tail guild members including Evergreen, Wendy, Carla, Pantherlily, Romeo, Reedus, Nab, Alzack, Bisca, Vijeeter, Wakaba Warren, Max, Laki, Kinana, Wang, Lucy, Natsu, gray and Ikaruga were all gathered around the tables as guild master was about to give their assignments but before he could however Ahsoka stormed in as she came out of her force speed.

"Guild master we need help as Shadow as gone out control and have already killed five fellow guild members!" Ahsoka shouted

"How could he lose control and transform without the need of cold water." Lucy and Ikaruga said

"I feel that he was and she still is under the effects of the red eclipse as just before I entered I sued force sense and could sense a strange energy coming from the red eclipse itself." Ahsoka replied back

"Alright move out and stop Shadow before Magnolia town is wiped from the map!"

"Understood has where moving out now!" They shouted back

The post war Magnolia town was still dire chaos as red eclipse still shinned in skies and kept increased Shadow's power as Gildart, Mirajane, Laxus, Juvia, Freed, Levy, Cana and Lisanna were all lying unconscious. Shadow then started to turn on the civilians as she kept saying and using both her Crimson Dragon's blast and Crimson dragon wing.

"Shadow stop! Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius, Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus, Open the Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer, Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo, Open the Gate of the Lion! Leo, Open the Gate of the Twins! Gemini, Open the Gate of the Ram! Aries, Open the Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio and Open the Gate of the Goat! Capricorn." Lucy said

Lucy Heartfilia did a multiple summon by using Gate of the Water Bearer, Gate of the Golden bull, Gate of the Giant Crab, Gate of the Maiden, Gate of the Lion, Gate of the Twins, Gate of the Ram, Gate of the Scorpion and Gate of the Goat as Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, Loke, Gemi and Mini, Aries, Scorpio and Capricorn arose with Aquarius appearance being that of a royal blue Maiden. She has a long blue fish-tail, large breasts, and dons a revealing golden bikini top. She has two gold armlets and wears a blue jewel circlet. She has a longer urn which is the basis of her water Magic. Taurus appearance was of a heavily muscular humanoid cow. His body is most left bare as he wears a dark indument similar to a pair of swim briefs covering his groin and held up by a red studded belt with a circular thin golden metal buckle with a pair of curved protrusions jutting outwards from its upper part. He also wears simple dark boots with lighter upper edges consisting of three lines circling his legs and has a red belt circling his neck to which a golden cowbell is attached. His forearms are wrapped in bandages and he wears brown fingerless gloves. Crossing his chest diagonally and passing over his right shoulder is a large plain dark belt closed by a simple buckle. Cancer dresses similar to a hairdresser and as black and braided red cornrows that ends in a shape similar to a crab's pincers. He also wears a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side and boots on his feet. He has a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tool bag in the left side of his belt. He wears a golden necklace and is main weapons are Scissors. Virgo takes the form of a maid with shackles around her wrists and as short pink hair and blue eyes. She wears a typical maid outfit consisting of a black under coat and a white frilled-trim apron. Sagittarius appearance was of a horse costume. Loke appearance consisted of elegant dark suit with the jacket left unbuttoned and loose pants held up by a light colored belt and over a light shirt with a zebra-striped tie around the neck plus dark shoes. Gemi and Mini appearance are of two individual twins of a single Celestial Spirit. Mini wears orange shorts and Gemi wears black ones with having a "^" shape mouth and Mini has a "v" for a mouth. Gem also I has a sash running from his left shoulder to the right side of his waist and Mini also has a sash running from her right shoulder to the left side of her waist. Aries appearance is of a young girl with pink hair, Brown eyes and a pair of twisted horns. She wears clothes based on a wool-like style which is pink and fluffy. She also has a satchel on her waist. Scorpio appearance is of a tall lean-built man with short hair that is red on one side and white on the other. He now wears a pea coat with armbands and a dark undershirt. His tail is fixated with a belt with two buttons. Capricorn appearance is of a tail Humanoid goat with white fur coving his body. He now wears a normal twin-tail butler suit which covered his arms and legs. It quickly forced Shadow to stare down at Lucy's celestial sprits as the other fairy tail guilds members were stood back and watching on.

"Am sorry Shadow but your rain is over… Spiritual union jet." Lucy said

Lucy unleashed Spiritual union cyclone in which the celestial sprits from into spiritual energy before fusion with Lucy's power as a spiritual aqua jet formed around Lucy and she lunges forwards Shadow countered as she said "roar of the crimson firestorm." And used her used her roar of the crimson firestorm but the celestial sprit easily put out the firestorm before they stuck Shadow and as they struck Shadow scream in pain as the her darkness energy ripped out of control.

"Die! Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Dragon God's Brilliant Flame." Natsu

At the same time as female Shadow return back to her normal state and began changed back into male Shadow Natsu could no longer hold his Angier as he used his Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Dragon God's Brilliant Flame and as a highly destructive blast struck Shadow a crimson dome of darkness flames surround and engulfed Shadow as her darkness red energy dispelled due to the effects of the red eclipse the crimson dome of darkness flames along with Shadow disappeared into thin air.

"Natsu what have you done!" Lucy and Ahsoka shouted

The end

Shadow's adventures continues in Slayers REVOLUTION

After credits (extra clip)

Six months later

Ahsoka was inside of the Magnolia Hospital room 2 as her clothes and duel lightsabers were on ground as she herself was fully naked and covered only by a bed sheet as a nurse had already delivered twin babies who were girls and were current warp inside two blankets as Ahsoka was already holding them with fairy tail guild Gildart, Mirajane, Laxus, Juvia, Freed, Levy, Cana, Evergreen, Jet, Droy, Wendy, Carla, Pantherlily, Romeo, Reedus, Nab, Alzack, Bisca, Vijeeter, Wakaba Warren, Max, Laki, Kinana, Wang, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, gray and Ikaruga.

"I wish that Shadow was still here so that he could see his kids." Ahsoka said

"Don't worry Ahsoka as am sure that one day Shadow will return." Erza replied

The end


End file.
